i'll help you
by star azura
Summary: "senyumnya sangat meneduhkan dan menghangatkan hati...tampan...tapi kenapa terasa memilukan?"..."semua yang dipikirkannya adalah untuk orang lain..untuk keluarganya, karyawannya,dan untuk orang yang dicintainya...lalu apa yang dia inginkan? dan apa yang dia rasakan sendiri?"..."akan kuungkap, meski aku harus terus berakting...!"..."aku ingin senyumnya tak lagi memilukan!"
1. Chapter 1

Hiruk pikuk orang dipagi hari, setiap sisi jalan padat dipenuhi orang-orang yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar tergesa-gesa. Tidak hanya berfungsi sebagai jalan namun juga sebagai ruang makan, dengan banyaknya orang yang berjalan sambil mengunyah sandwich dan mengenggam sekotak susu sebagai sarapan. konoha street yang selalu padat.

Setidaknya itulah yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ala ponytail. Dia bahkan sanggup berlari sambil terus menggigit dan mngunyah rotinya.

"gawaaaaat...aku terlambat!", teriak Yamanaka Ino – nama gadis itu – dengan dress selutut dan sepatu setinggi 6 cm, tak men gurangi kelincahannya berlari menembus kerumunan pejalan kaki lain. Bahkan tak menghalanginya melompat masuk kedalam bus yang juga diserbu oleh orang-orang yang berebut ingin menaikinya.

"haa...haa...haa...yukatta", seulas senyum terkembang dibibirnya kala ia berhasil memasuki bus, walau harus berdiri dan berdesakan dengan penumpang lain, setidaknya dia tidak harus menunggu bus berikutnya sehingga bisa menghembat waktunya yang sudah mepet.

Setibanya di halte tempatnya turun, tak kalah cepat dengan saat mengejar bus, Ino segera berlari menuju gedung besar yang merupakan kantornya.

"tiiit...tiiit...accept", kata mesin scan absensi pegawai begitu Ino meletakkan ibu jarinya.

"hampir saja aku kehilangan uang makan siangku hari ini! yukatta!",lagi-lagi Ino berhasil menghindar dari keterlambatan. Pasalnya tepat 5 detiksebelum jam masuk kantor Ino berhasil mengabsenkan diri.

"Gawat, aku harus cepat keruang rapat, bisa-bisa aku kena ceramah lagi kalau terlambat ikut rapat", dengan itu Ino mempercepat langkahnya sembari merapikan penampilannya saat berada di dalam lift. Dengan sedikit lebih santai Ino berjalan menuju ruang rapat, karena waktu rapat masih 10 menit lagi.

...

"maafkan aku, itachi! Aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit perhatian darimu. Tolonglah kali ini saja, kumohon padamu beri aku kesempatan", Ino menghentikan langkahnya tepat dipersimpangan koridor menuju ruang rapatnya, karena mendengar suara lirih seorang wanita. Takut-takut ia mengintip melihat siapa orang yang ada disitu.

Tampak seorang wanita yang sedang memeluk seorang pria dari belakang. Dari suara dan bahu wanita itu yang bergetar, Ino tau bahwa wanita itu sedang menangis. Karena posisi mereka yang membelakangi Ino, maka Ino tidak bisa melihat seperti apa dan siapa kedua orang itu.

"Ck...apa-apaan sih mereka, kenapa mereka berdua ada disitu? Aku jadi tidak bisa lewat", keluh Ino.

"bagaimana ini? lima menit lagi rapat akan dimulai", Ino terjebak diujung koridor. Ino memikirkan apakah ia akan lewat saja dengan pura-pura tidak tau adegan itu dan masuk keruang rapat, atau menunggu hingga mereka berdua pergi dari sana yang entah kapan dan beresiko terlambatnya ia mengikuti rapat atau bisa juga mengusir mereka dari sana dengan alasan tidak tau malu bermesraan dijalan.

"sudah, pulanglah yuugao. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Aku masih ada rapat sekarang.!", terdengar suara pria yang begitu lembut namun tegas.

"iya bagus, kalian bisa lanjutkan nanti. Sekarang cepatlah bubar atau aku akan terlambat mengikuti rapat", seru batin Ino mendengar suara pria tadi.

"tapi, kau tidak marah padaku kan, itachi? Kau bisa mengertikan kenapa aku ada bersama kakashi semalam?", tanya wanita yang tadi didengar Ino bernama yuugao.

"Hn...sekarang pulanglah!", pinta pria itu dengan nada yang terdengar lebih lembut.

"arigatou, itachi. Aku akan menunggumu pulang", wanita itu pun melepas pelukannya dan sedikit berjinjit untuk mkencium pipi laki-laki bernama itachi itu.

Yuugao pun berbalik, sekilas ia memandang itachi dan segera berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk menuju lift. Ino yang menyadari yuugao berjalan kearahnya dengan sigap merubah gestur tubuhnya seolah-olah ia baru berjalan dari arah berlawanan dan tidak mendengar apapun. Ketika berpapasan Ino tersenyum dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya dan dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh yuugao.

"cantik...cantik sekali", batin ino ketika melihat wajah wanita itu.

"ah...aku harus bergegas!", Ino pun berlari kecil menuju ruang rapat, melewati itachi yang kini berdiri menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok. Ino hanya melihat sekilas melalui ekor matanya.

"Tampan...tampan sekali. Tapi aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Tadi wanita itu menyebutnya Itachi? Itachi...itachi...siapa ya orang itu? ah sudahlah",ino terus berlari memasuki ruang rapat. Melempar senyum pada semua orang yang sudah lebih dulu datang. Ah..sepertinya memang dia yang terakhir datang.

"gomennasai, kurenai san", Ino membungkukkan dirinya pada orang yang sepertinya akan memimpin rapat.

"ah...tidak apa-apa yamanaka-san. Baiklah apa semua sudah berkumpul?", tanya kurenai, wanita yang sangat dikagumi Ino karena kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Walau kini tampak sedikit gemuk dengan perutnya yang membuncit karena hamil. Ino pun tersenyum menuju tempat duduk yang masih kosong, dibagian ujung depan sebelah kiri.

"wanita yang hebat!", selalu itu yang ada dipikiran Ino ketika melihat sosok kurenai sejak satu tahun lalu ia mengenalnya bahkan Ino mati-matian menjodohkan kurenai dengan asuma dosen kesayangannya saat kuliah. Apalagi sekarang melihat secara langsung kinerja kurenai di Uchiha corp. Sebuah perusahaan elektronik yang pabrik maupun hasil produksinya ada di hampir seluruh dunia.

"sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul, kurenai-san!",jawab salah satu peserta rapat.

"kita tunggu seben-", ucapan kurenai terpotong karena tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria dengan setelan jas abu-abu yang membalut tubuh tinggi tegapnya. Mata kelamnya mengabsen satu persatu orang yang ada didalam. Refleks semua orang berdiri membungkukkan badan. Ino yang tidak tau menahu siapa pria itu pun hanya ikut-ikutan berdiri dan membungkukkan badan.

"sudahlah, silahkan kembali duduk. Maaf atas keterlambatan saya! Kurenai-san, bisa kita mulai rapatnya segera?",pinta itachi lembut.

"pria ini kan yang tadi ada di koridor, siapa dia?",tanya Ino dalam hati.

"baik uchiha-sama", jawan kurenai. Dan rapatpun dimulai dengan beberapa penjelasan dari kurenai.

"uchiha...sama? uchiha? Tadi wanita itu memanggilnya itachi, berarti dia uchiha itachi! kalau tidak salah dia adalah putra pertama uchiha fugaku pemilik perusahaan ini. waaah...hampir saja tadi aku melakukan kesalahan..huft..yukatta",Ino menghela nafas lega.

"yamanaka-san...yamanaka-san",panggil kurenai yang langsung saja mengagetkan Ino yang sedang asyik dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"ah..iya kurenai-san. A..a..anda memanggil saya?", ketahuan melamun diwaktu rapat tentu saja membuat Ino gugup.

"konsentrasilah pada rapat! Sekarang giliranmu mempresentasikan makalahmu!", pinta kurenai.

"hai'", dan Ino pun memulai presentasinya tentang tingkat penjualan produk mereka diwilayah konoha dan bagaimana respon serta keinginan konsumen terhadap produk ponsel mereka. Selain itu ia juga melakukan memaparkan perbandingan antara penjualan di konoha dan juga negara-negara lainnya serta perbedaan antara produk mereka dengan merk lain yang menjadi pesaing produk mereka di pasaran yang disebabkan dari perbedaan selera konsumen disetiap wilayah dan usia rata-rata konsumen yang aktif membeli ponsel atau hanya sekedar memperbaharui fitur ponsel. Hingga membuat semua peserta rapat berdecak kagum dengan ketelitian data yang dimilikinya.

"demikian hasil investigasi pasar yang saya dapatkan", Ino mengakhiri presentasinya dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Dan rapatpun dilanjutkan dengan berbagai laporan-laporan lainnya dari berbagai departement di divisi penjualan konoha. Dan diakhiri dengan itaachi yang meminta agar pegawai meningkatkan kinerja mereka serta mencari inovasi baru pada produksi ponsel yang sesuai dengan permintaan pasar serta meminta laporan keuangan dan kondisi pekerja di pabrik mereka yang ada di konoha. Dengan itu itachipun keluar meninggalkan ruangan rapat menuju ruangannya.

"baiklah, semua boleh kembali ketempatnya masing-masing", pinta kurenai.

"hai'", semua yang hadir bersiap satu persatu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ino-chan..",panggil kurenai sesaat sebelum Ino keluar ruang rapat.

"ya kurenai-san?", Ino tersenyum menatap kurenai.

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Ehm..lebih tepatnya sebenarnya aku ingin minta bantuanmu, ino-chan"

"apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk anda kurenai-san?",mendengar wanita yang dikaguminya meminta bantuan tentu saja Ino sangat senang dan bersemangat.

"begini Ino-chan. Kau lihatkan perutku semakin membesar usianya sudah enam bulan", mulai kurenai sembari mengelus perutnya. Ino hanya mengangguk menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"kau juga tau kan, kalau asuma suamiku telah meninggal beberapa bulan lalu?", lanjutnya dengan senyum yang mengisyaratkan ketegaran. Ino kembali mengangguk dengan rasa iba memenuhi hatinya. Ino sangat sedih dengan kepregian asuma-sensei yang mendadak akibat kecelakaan mobil.

"dan menurut dokter kandunganku sedikit lemah dan diharuskan lebih banyak beristirahat. Itu artinya aku harus mulai mengambil cuti. Tapi perusahaan hanya memberi cuti melahirkan selama tiga bulan. Sedangkan kalau aku mengambil cuti sekarang, waktu itu tidak akan cukup sampai aku melahirkan dan memulihkan kondisi kesehatanku. sedangkan sebagai orang tua tunggal aku masih sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini". kurenai tetap tersenyum memandang Ino yang dengan sabar mendengarkannya.

"apakah perusahaan tidak bisa memberi kompensasi waktu lebih? Anda sudah menanyakannya?",tanya Ino.

"perusahaan punya aturannya sendiri ino-chan. Apalagi saat ini perusahaan sedang berusaha memperluas pasar dan mengembangkan produk ponsel merk uchiha. Karena itu itachi-sama datang kemari. Sebagai sekretaris aku punya tanggung jawab untuk mengatur kerjasama tersebut. Tapi dengan kondisi seperti ini aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Aku sudah menyampaikannya pada itachi-sama dan beliau mengizinkanku mengambil cuti bahkan sampai kondisiku nantinya benar-benar pulih dan siap untuk bekerja kembali, dengan satu syarat..",kurenai berhenti sejenak membenahi posisi duduknya.

"syarat apa, kurenai-san?",tanya ino penasaran.

"aku harus tetap bertanggung jawab pada tugas. aku harus mencari seseorang yang bisa menggantikan tugasku", kurenai kembali melihat ino. "karena itu, ino-chan. Maukah kau menggantikanku untuk sementara waktu menjadi sekretaris itachi-sama?",pinta kurenai dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"saya tidak tau apakah saya akan mampu melakukanya atau tidak, tapi saya akan berusaha dengan seluruh kemampuan saya",jawab Ino langsung mengabulkan permontaan kurenai dengan senyum penuh ketulusan.

"arigatou gazaimasu, Ino-chan. Aku akan segera mengatakannya pada itachi

-sama", kurenai menatap Ino dengan penuh terimakasih. Dan ia pun berlalu untuk menjelaskan pada itachi kalau mulai besok yang akan mengatur jadwal dan mendampinginya menemui klien adalah yamanaka ino.

...

"hei ino-pig, kau belum mau tidur? Bukannya kau bilang besok pagi-pagi sekali kau harus pergi ke tokyo bersama boss-mu yang kaubilang sangat tampan itu, kau kan harus tampak cantik, kalau kau tidur terlalu larut bisa-bisa besok Ia mengira kau itu panda. Padahal kau kan babi ya?",tanya sakura ketika ia terbangun di jam satu malam untuk mengambil minum dan melihat ino masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya.

"aku juga sudah ngantuk, forehead. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus menyalin beberapa data agar urusan besok lebih mudah. Ini semua kan juga demi kurenai-san. Dan itachi memang tampan tapi dia sudah punya kekasih yang sangat cantik jadi jangan berpikir yang macam-macam kalau tidak akan kubuat jidatmu makin lebar karena aku akan mencukur rambut pinkmu dan menjadikannya permen kapas!", jawab Ino sekenanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari layar laptop ungunya.

"haa...ya sudahlah, Ino-pig. Aku harus kembali tidur. Karena besok pagi aku juga harus ke rumah sakit. Dan sebaiknya kau juga tidur, setidaknya kau bisa bermimpi menjadi kekasih itachi". Dan sakurapun berjalan kembali kekamarnya.

"yo..oyasumi forehead. Kau tidak perlu memimpikan naru-baka sepupuku itu!",balas Ino.

Ino dan sakura adalah dua sahabat sekaligus saingan yang memutuskan menyewa apartemen yang sama sejak kuliah. Saling mengejek adalah hal yang selalu mewarnai pembicaraan mereka. Namun mereka juga saling mendukung satu sama lain, terutama Ino yang selalu mendukung hubungan sakura dengan sepupunya namikaze naruto.

...

pukul tujuh pagi Ino sudah tiba di bandara menunggu itachi di sebuah kafe yang ada di bandara itu, untuk penerbangan mereka ke tokyo pukul delapan pagi. Sambil menunggu Ino menikmati sarapan paginya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kopinya dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"yamanaka-san. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?", kurenai yang baru datang menghampiri Ino.

"ah..ohayou kurenai-san. Anda sudah datang? Aku baru sekitar limabelas menit sampai disini. Mau ikut sarapan?",tawar Ino.

"tidak ino-chan aku belum ingin sarapan. selain itu, itachi-sama sudah datang dan sekarang ada diruang tunggu. Sepertinya kita harus segera kesana, aku harus mengenalkanmu padanya terlebih dahulu"

"benarkah? Baiklah, ayo..."

...

"itachi-sama. Perkenalkan ini adalah nona yamanaka Ino. Pengganti saya", kurenai mempoerkenalkan. Ino hanya membungkukkan badannya.

Itachi memandang ino sekilas dan kembali melihat kurenai,"hn..baiklah kurenai-san. Pastikan kau menggunakan waktu liburanmu dengan sebaik-baiknya",kata itachi sambil tersenyum lembut. Ino yang melihat hal itu mau tak mau kagum juga dengan itachi.

"hangat...senyumnya hangat sekali dan penuh kelembutan". Tak sadar Ino terpaku memandang itachi.

"yamanaka-san. Ada yang ingin kau katakan?", tanya itachi menyadari bawahannya terus memperhatikan.

"ah..ti.. ada uchiha-sama",jawab Ino dengan gugup.

"kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang!"

"baiklah. Ehm..kurenai-san aku pergi dulu. Istirahatlah yang cukup ya, dan jaga baik-baik kandungan anda", Ino mengelus perut buncit kurenai sesaat dan berlari mengejar itachi memasuki pesawat. Mereka duduk dideretan bangku VIP. Didalam pesawat itachi hanya menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. Sepetinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, beberapa kali Ino melihat itachi menghembuskan nafas berat. Sedangkan Ino hanya duduk diam dengan kecanggungan luar biasa. Bahkan sampai mereka turun dari pesawat, tak sepatah katapun terucap dari mulut mereka. Tidak ada percakapan bahkan tentang klien yang harus mereka temui. Ino benci kecanggungan ini, tapi apa boleh buat dia tidak bisa sembarangan bicara mengingat orang yang sedang bersamanya adalah boss-nya. Ditambah lagi dia juga tidak punya bahan pembicaraan dan tidak berani menganggu boss-nya yang sedang menikmati pikirannya sendiri dengan memejamkan mata – ntah tidur atau apa, Ino juga tak tau.

...

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya, melihat siapa yang ada didepan mereka saat ini. gadis yang waktu itu manangis di koridor. Sedang apa dia disini? Ah..tentu untuk menjemput itachi kan? Bagaimana ino bisa lupa?

"Itachi, kau sudah sampai? Aku senang kau datang kemari! Akan aku buatkan makanan kesukaanmu, kau akan ke apartementku dulu kan?", tanya wanita itu – yuugao – dengan semangat.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, yuugao? Sudah kubilangkan aku akan ke apartementmu selesai rapat!", bukannya menjawab itachi malah balik bertanya.

"kau ini itachi! apa kau tidak senang kekasihmu datang menjemput? Lagi pula aku merindukanmu! Apa kau juga merindukanku?", yuugao menggelayuti lengan itachi sembari mereka semua berjalan menuju mobil yang menjemput. Ino hanya mengikuti dibelakang mereka.

"Hn...tapi aku harus ke kantor terlebih dahulu", jawab itachi.

"waaah...mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi. Itachi yang tampan dan yuugao yang cantik. Sepertinya pribadi mereka juga cocok. Orang sesibuk itachi memang harus berpasangan dengan yuugao yang sepertinya sangat perhatian!",Ino tampak berbinar-binar melihat pasangan itu.

"yamanaka-san, apa hari ini ada klien yang harus ditemui?",tanya itachi tiba-tiba yang membuat Ino sedikit terkejut.

"ah...dua jam lagi anda hanya harus mengikuti rapat dan melihat presentase dari perusahaan sabaku tentang sofware baru khusus ponsel yang mereka rekomendasikan untuk produk ponsel uchiha. Sesu – "

Ino tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya,"bisakah aku memintamu mewakiliku? Kau bisa membuat laporannya dan menyerahkannya padaku nanti. Aku masih ada urusan. Mobil itu akan mengantarmu kesana!", pintah tepatnya perintah itachi.

Ino melihat yuugao yang tersenyum senang dan itachi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Kali ini tidak ada senyum seperti pada saat rapat atau saat itachi bicara dengan kurenai tadi. Yang ada hanya wajah dengan ekspresi yang sulit dimengerti Ino. Tapi bagaimanapun perintah itachi itu tidak untuk dipertanyakan alasannya karena itu Ino hanya mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan kearah itachi yang sudah beranjak menuju mobil yuugao tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino.

"baik, uchiha-sama", dan Ino pun memasuki mobil jemputan yang akan mengantarkannya ke perusahaan sabaku. Didalam mobil yang ino pikirkan bukannya bagaimana nanti ia harus menghadapi orang dari perusahaan sabaku dan membuat alasan mengapa boss-nya tidak datang tapi justru ekspresi itachi yang menurutnya anehlah yang menjadi pikirannya. "Kenapa itachi tidak tampak senang dengan kedatangan kekasihnya, yuugao. Dia bahkan tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Tatapan matanya saat berbicara dengankupun tampak seperti orang yang sedang sedih atau menyesal atau marah ya? yang mana ya? aduh..apa-apaan aku, lagipula nggak ada hubungannya denganku kan? Tapi apa ada hubungannya dengan kejadian dikoridor waktu itu ya? tapi sepertinya semua sudah baik-baik saja melihat senyum yuugao yang sangat berbinar itu."

"huft...sudahlah",gumam ino yang ternyata masih didengar oleh orang disampingnya yang menyetir mobil.

"ada apa, nona?", tanya pemuda berambut hitam yang menurut Ino memiliki tatapan terkesan mengintimidasi. Mengancam.

"ah...gomen. saya hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan nama saya Yamanaka Ino. Jika anda mau anda boleh memanggil saya Ino. Itu terdengar lebih simple", Ino memperkenalkan diri dengan menunjukkan keramahannya seperti biasa.

"Ino? Baiklah Ino-san, kau boleh memanggilku Yamato",

"baik, yamato-san"

"lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan tadi? Apa kau mengkhawatirkan kunjungan pertamamu ke perusahaan sabaku?", tanya yamato dan Ino hanya menggeleng.

"apa kau memikirkan itachi-senpai?", tebak yamato. Dan tepat sasaran Ino sedikit menegang karena kaget. Dan gestur itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan yamato.

"ah...e..e..eto. sebenarnya... ah sudahlah yamato-san. Lagipula saya pikir itu bukan urusan kita..he..he..", Ino semakin salah tingkah. "daripada itu, apa perusahaan sabaku masih jauh?"

"tidak, 5 menit lagi kita akan sampai", jawab yamato.

Suasana kembali hening, sampai mereka tiba di perusahaan sabaku dan memulai tugas mereka untuk mendengar penjelasan dan melihat seperti apa software yang ditawarkan oleh perusahaan sabaku itu. Ino juga memberi sedikit pandangan tentang bagaimana software yang dibutuhkan untuk produk terbaru ponsel uchiha.

"baiklah, temari-san. Saya akan melaporkannya pada uchiha-sama dan kalau menurut saya sendiri ini adalah software yang luar biasa dan sedikit tambahan seperti yang saya katakan tadi maka ini akan menjadi software yang sangat mendukung bagi produk ponsel uchiha. Kami akan menghubungi anda lagi nanti", ino tampak akrab dengan temari yang mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu keluar dimana telah ada yamato yang menunggu didalam mobil.

"ya Ino-chan. Eh..bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?", Ino mengangguk.

"kami menunggu kabar dari kalian, tapi ingat jangan terlalu lama atau software ini akan lebih dulu dipinang oleh perusahaan lain", tegas temari.

"aku mengerti. Kalau begitu sampai berjumpa lagi, temari-san!", Ino masuk kedalam mobil dan menurunkan kaca jendela. Memberi senyumnya pada temari. Pandangannya beralih pada yamato yang mulai menjalankan mobil namun fokusnya masih pada kaca spion yang memantulkan bayangan temari didalamnya. Senyum tipis tampak di bibir yamato yang tentu saja dapat dilihat ino.

"temari-san itu sangat cantik dan baik hati. Padahal dia putri dari pemilik perusahaan ini, tapi dia sangat ramah dan bersahabat. Iya kan yamato-san",Ino berkata dengan santai.

"kau benar dia sangat menarik!", kata yamato tanpa sadar. Ino menyeringai.

"padahal aku tidak menggunakan kata menarik, aku hanya bi – ",

"ah..Ino-san. Maksudku... kau ini... sepertinya kau orang yang cukup berbahaya", yamato baru menyadari seringai diwajah Ino.

"ha..ha.. selalu menarik memperhatikan wajah orang dan menebak isi hati mereka. Dan kau benar aku cukup berbahaya, karena aku ahli melakukan hal itu. hi..hi..", Ino terkikik geli melihat wajah yamato yang tampak tegang dengan semburat merah samar dipipinya. Wajah malu-malu yang unik, pikir Ino.

"kalau begitu senang orang sepertimu akan ada disekitar itachi-senpai!", kata yamato yang berhasil membuat Ino diam dan memunculkan kenyitan di dahinya.

"apa maksudmu? Memangnya kenapa dengan uchiha-sama? lagipula aku baru sadar kalau tadi kau juga menyebutnya itachi-senpai",tanya Ino.

"itachi-senpai adalah seniorku di klub karate saat SMU", yamato memutar setirnya untuk berbelok kekiri.

"lalu? ada apa dengan itachi-senpaimu itu?",tanya Ino. Yamato menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah dan melihat Ino sepenuhnya.

"bagiku dia seperti menjalankan hidup yang bukan miliknya. Jadi, jika kau tertarik cobalah untuk menebak apa keinginannya dan bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya". Ino dapat menangkap keseriusan diwajah yamato dan kalau Ino tidak salah, ada keprihatinan disana.

"keinginan dan perasaannya? Aku belum mengerti!", batin Ino berkata.

...TBC


	2. Chapter 2

mau ngucapin arigatou gazaimasu...buat yang uda mau baca fict star,,,pakai ngasi review pula...

waaaaahhhh...ga nyangka...

arigatou **Nivellia Neil** dan **kirei- neko**...

silahkan baca kelanjutan cerita yang nyinetron ini...

* * *

**I'll help you...**

**chapter sebelumnya...**

"lalu? ada apa dengan itachi-senpaimu itu?",tanya Ino. Yamato menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah dan melihat Ino sepenuhnya.

"bagiku dia seperti menjalankan hidup yang bukan miliknya. Jadi, jika kau tertarik cobalah untuk menebak apa keinginannya dan bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya". Ino dapat menangkap keseriusan diwajah yamato dan kalau Ino tidak salah, ada keprihatinan disana.

"keinginan dan perasaannya? Aku belum mengerti!", batin Ino berkata.

* * *

**tentunya semua karakter Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**semua yang star tulis...just for fun...**

**asyyik menuang khayalan...**

**Warning: OOC (?). nyinetron, idenya terlalu biasa. typo(s), dan ga tau deh ada warning apa lagi**

* * *

Pukul enam sore, Ino baru bisa merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur setelah aktivitas mandi yang hanya dilakukannya dalam waktu 5 menit. Perjalanan dari perusahaan sabaku menuju hotel tempat Ino akan tinggal selama di Tokyo ternyata cukup jauh, butuh waktu satu setengah jam. Sungguh melelahkan.

"hmmm...capeknya", keluh Ino yang merasakan tubuhnya seakan baru ditimpa batu besar yang jatuh dari atas tebing. Berlebihan.

"kruuukk...kryuuuuukkk...", perut Ino berbunyi. Wajar mengingat terakhir ia makan jam satu siang tadi bersama yamato.

"suara apa itu?", tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"kruuukk...kryuuuuukkk...", perutnya benar-benar harus diisi.

"ck...sial. aku terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berjalan kedapur menyeduh mie instan. Apa aku akan mati kelaparan disini?", Ino belum juga tampak akan beranjak dari posisi telentangnya. Ino memang sengaja membawa mie instan untuk menghemat pengeluarannya. Karena kabarnya harga barang di tokyo bisa mencapai tiga kali lebih mahal dari di konoha. Itu wajar mengingat tokyo adalah kota termahal didunia. Untungnya uchiha corp. Menyediakan kamar hotel untuknya.

_I want to change the world_

_ kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni_

_ ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite_

_ Change my mind_

_ jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e_

_ te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa_

_ It's wonderland_

dering ponsel disampingnya terasa sangat mengganggu. tanpa melihat siapa penelepon yang tertera di layar selebar 4" ponsel merk uchiha miliknya. Ino mengangkat panggilan itu. Dengan malas dan suara yang jelas kalau pemiliknya sedang kelelahan Ino menjawab,"moshi-moshi..."

"yamanaka-san, aku tau kau pasti sedang kelelahan tapi apa bisa kau menemuiku di 'kafe story' yang ada diloby hotel ini? aku sudah ada disini!",jawab suara bariton dari seberang telepon.

"kenapa aku harus menemuimu? Siapa kau?",jawab Ino acuh tak acuh. otaknya sungguh lamban menyadari siapa yang memerintahnya. Salah sendiri dia tidak melihat siapa peneleponnya sebelum mengangkatnya.

"aku uchiha itachi",mendengar nama itu mata aquamarine yang tadi hampir terpejam langsung membuka sepenuhnya dan membuat sipemilik terpental dari kasur empuk milik hotel itu.

"hai' uchiha sama", inopun langsung melesat keluar menuju kafe yang dimaksud tanpa mengingat kalau dia sudah memakai piyama dengan motif tokoh kartun hello kitty kesayangannya.

...

Di depan pintu kafe, mata ino menyapu ruangan mencari-cari sosok uchiha itachi. mendapati sasarannya Ino bergerak menuju meja yang ada agak kebelakang, dekat dengan sebuah kolam buatan yang ada diluar kafe.

"konbanwa, uchiha-sama", Ino menyapa sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Sedikit cemas mengingat caranya menjawab telepon tadi. Itachi memperhatikan Ino sekilas dan menyuruhnya duduk. Ino sedikit canggung karena ia merasa orang-orang disekelilingnya memasang mata padanya.

"kenapa sih semua orang melihatiku begitu. Apa karena orang di depanku ini?", batin Ino yang belum menyadari keadannya. Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah itachi ketika mendengar ponsel itachi berdering.

"iya, kaasan", jawab itachi pada orang diseberang. Dari panggilannya Ino langsung tau kalau itu pasti ibunya itachi.

"..."

"benar, kaasan. Aku ada di snow hotel tokyo."

"..."

"maaf kaasan, sepertinya saat ini aku belum bisa membawanya kesana. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu"

"..."

"ah..ojiisan!"

"..."

"bukan seperti itu ojiisan. Aku hanya – "sepertinya kata-kata itachi dipotong dari seberang.

"..."

"baiklah, ojiisan. Akan aku usahakan. Ojiisan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu?!"

"..."

"iya kaasan. Aku mengerti. Lusa aku akan pulang membawanya", itachi menutup telponnya setelah itu. dia masih diam memandang layar ponselnya. sampai...

"Kryuuuuuuuuk...~~kryuuuukkkkkk...". ah suara itu asal suara, dengan sigap Ino menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"apa kau berniat tidur dengan perut kosong, yamanaka-san?",tanya itachi lembut tak ketinggalan senyum tipisnya yang sungguh meneduhkan.

"ah..e..eto...", lagi-lagi Ino menundukkan kepalanya hingga matanya melihat pakaian dan sendal yang dia pakai. Ino kembali membulatkan matanya dan semakin menunduk. Wajahnya sudah memerah hingga batas maksimal, sampai-sampai kepalanya seakan mengeluarkan asap.

"pantas semua orang melihatiku. Cerobohnya aku, keluar kamar dan memasuki kafe semewah ini dengan mengenakan piyama hello kitty dan sandal hotel. Aku benar-benar konyol. Aaarrrrggghhh...", inner Ino frustasi. "dan sekertaris mana yang menemui boss-nya dengan memakai piyama, dan,,ah,,aku bahkan tidak membawa berkas apapun. Baka...baka...baka...", inner Ino berteriak-teriak mengutuki kebodohannya.

"sudahlah, pesan makananmu!". Masih sambil menunduk Ino menerima buku menu yang diberikan pelayan padanya. Membukanya dan kalau berbagai otot syaraf dimatanya tidak mengikat kuat bola mata aquamarin Ino. Maka mungkin saat Ini bola mata itu sudah menggelinding kelantai. Pasalnya kurang dari satu jam Ino sudah berkali-kali membulatkan mata secara maksimal.

"mahal sekali!",batin Ino dan itulah penyebabnya.

Sampai itachi menyebutkan pesananya, Ino masih membolak-balik buku resep itu, mencari-cari mana sekiranya makanan yang paling murah. Ah..iya dia bahkan tidak membawa dompetnya.

"tidak perlu uchiha sama, saya sudah punya makan malam dikamar, lagipula sangat tidak pantas saya berada disini bersama anda dengan pakaian seperti ini. dan kalau boleh tau ada apa anda memanggil saya kemari? ",Ino mencoba menolaknya dengan halus dan mengingatkan itachi maksudnya meminta Ino datang menemuinya. Itachi tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan pesanannya saja.

"kalau begitu kembalilah kekamar dan lanjutkan makan malammu", itachi mengatakannya dengan santai sambil kembali menyesap sedikit kopinya. Tapi ntah kenapa justru kata-katanya terasa memilukan bagi Ino,terdengar seperti orang yang sedang kesepian . Tiba-tiba Ino teringat kata-kata yamato.

_"bagiku dia seperti menjalankan hidup yang bukan miliknya. Jadi, jika kau tertarik cobalah untuk menebak apa keinginannya dan bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya"_

"apa yang diinginkannya? Dan apa yang dirasakannya?", batin Ino mengulang pertanyaannya. "kenapa hatiku terasa pilu?"

"tidak apa-apa yamanaka-san. Kembalilah kekamarmu. Kita bisa bicara besok. maaf aku mengganggu makan malammu", ulang itachi melihat Ino tidak langsung beranjak.

"umm...sebenarnya uchiha-sama. Maukah anda mentraktir saya? Sejujurnya saya tidak membawa uang saat ini",Ino memutuskan untuk tetap disini, rasa penasaran menahannya untuk pergi." Dan anda tidak keberatankan saya mengenakan pakaian seperti ini?", Ino memegang ujung bajunya.

"baiklah, kau bisa menceritakan tentang kunjunganmu ke perusahaan sabaku sambil makan". Dan merekapun makan malam dengan Ino yang mencoba menjelaskan apa yang didapatnya dari kunjungannya tadi. Sampai Ino menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya tidak lagi bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"haa?...itu kan...". yang dilihat Ino adalah hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilihat itachi ketika dia menoleh kebelakang mengikuti arah pandang ino yang tampak terkejut. Yuugao yang sedang berciuman mesra dengan seorang pria berambut perak.

"yuugao", lirih itachi. Ino mengalihkan pandangnnya kepada itachi. bukannya marah itachi malah tersenyum dan tampak...lega. "aneh, aku tidak mengerti, bukannya wanita itu kekasihnya?",batin Ino mendapati ekspresi itachi.

"lanjutkan, yamanaka-san", pinta itachi yang kini sudah kembali melihat Ino.

"uchiha-sama, anda...?", Ino belum mampu melanjutkan penjelasannya. Tanpa sadar, seksama ia memperhatikan itachi, mencoba mencari tau apa yang tersirat dari lukisan ekspresi wajah didepannya.

Itachi malah tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut. Membuat pandangan ino semakin terkunci tak mampu lepas dari keheranannya. "ah...apa yang aku lakukan?",kesadaran Ino mengingatkan.

"gomennasai, uchiha-sama. Saya akan lanjutkan...ummm ...sampai dimana saya tadi ya?", Ino menggaruk alisnya tanda ia sedang bingung.

"sudahlah yamanaka-san. Tidak perlu dilanjutkan, aku sudah bisa menangkap apa yang mereka inginkan! Lagipula aku sudah selesai makan, kau bawakan saja laporannya besok. dan buatlah janji bertemu dengan perusahaan sabaku, aku akan menyelesaikannya besok". Ino hanya mengagguk paham.

"baik, uchiha-sama, saya akan mempersiapkannya".

setelah itu itachi beranjak dari tempat duduknya begitu pula Ino yang berniat untuk kembali kekamarnya. Ino berjalan beberapa meter dibelakang itachi. bukan bermaksud mengikuti itachi tapi sepertinya tujuan mereka saat ini sama, yaitu lift yang akan membawa mereka kelantai dimana kamar mereka berada. Ino dilantai 19 sedangkan itachi dilantai 26 tempat kamar-kamar VVIP berada. Pintu lift terbuka dan itachi masuk kedalamnya bersama dua orang lainnya yang juga sudah menunggu, dan mungkin salah satu dari mereka yang menekan tombol. Ino menghentikan langkahnya, berpikir kalau dia akan naik lift selanjutnya saja.

"kau tidak ingin ikut masuk, yamanaka-san?",tanya itachi yang ternyata menahan pintu lift. Mau tidak mau ino masuk juga. Berdiri disebelah itachi. menekan tombol angka 19. Sedang tiga angka lain menunjukkan angka 3, 5 dan 26. Tentu setelah angka lima, tinggallah mereka berdua didalam lift dengan kebungkaman yang sangat mencekam bagi Ino hingga lift tiba di lantai 19. Tujuan Ino.

"_Tiiing..."_pintu lift terbuka, dan Ino keluar. Sebelum pintu lift tertutup Ino berbalik melihat itachi yang juga tengah melihatnya.

"oyasuminasai, uchiha-sama". Pintu lift tertutup perlahan membawa sosok itachi ke destinasinya dan tentu Ino tidak tau seperti apa balasan itachi atas ucapannya.

...

"aku sungguh tidak mengerti! orang itu tersenyum melihat kekasihnya sedang berciuman mesra dengan orang lain? Aneh...benar-benar aneh? Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia tidak mencintai yuugao? Aaaarggghhh...apa-apaan ini? kenapa aku terus memikirkannya? jelas-jelas itu bukan urusanku! Siaall...aku lelah...aku ingin tidur!", ino menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Semenit...duamenit...sejam...dua jam...

"kamisama. Tolonglah aku ingin tidur!", dan Ino pun tetap tidak bisa tidur walau dia sudah berusaha memejamkan matanya. Wajah tersenyum itachi saat melihat yuugao berciuman tadi terus terbayang dibenaknya. Ino juga membandingkannya dengan saat itachi tersenyum di rapat pegawai atau saat itachi tersenyum pada kurenai, atau saat itachi tersenyum mendengar suara perutnya.

Hangat namun terasa memilukan!

...

Pertemuan dengan perusahaan sabaku berlangsung dari pukul sembilan pagi hingga pukul satu siang. Itachi berhasil melakukan negosiasi dan mendapatkan software yang baru diproduksi oleh sabaku dengan tambahan beberapa aplikasi didalamnya yang akan membuat ponsel baru yang ingin dikeluarkan uchiha corp menjadi ponsel yang kaya aplikasi. Dan kerjasama antara uchiha dan sabaku diputuskan baru akan diumumkan setelah sampel ponsel yang akan dilakukan antara perusahaan sabaku dan uchiha ponsel selesai dibuat.

"senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda uchiha-san. dan semoga proyek kerjasama kita berjalan lancar", temari menyalami itachi saat mengantar itachi keluar dari ruang pertemuan.

"Hn... senang juga bisa bekerjasama dengan perusahaan anda temari-san",

Ino dan itachi pun kembali ke hotel setelah pertemuan tersebut dengan mobil yang dikendarai oleh yamato. Didalam mobil, hening yang menguasai. Itachi yang duduk di jok belakang mobil tampak memejamkan matanya. sedangkan Ino dan yamato juga tidak berani mengeluarkan suara untuk bercakap-cakap. Sesekali mereka melirik ke arah itachi kemudian saling melirik satu sama lain seolah dengan itu mereka berkomunikasi.

Lirikan Ino seolah berkata",apa dia selalu begitu?"

Lirikan yamato seolah menjawab",tidak juga, mungkin dia ada masalah". Yamato menambah dengan sedikit gelengan dan kernyitan.

"haa...",ino menghela nafas. Dia kembali teringat kejadian tadi malam. Boss-nya ini memang orang yang aneh menurut Ino. "mungkin karena aku belum lama mengenalnya. Kalau kurenai-san pasti sudah sangat memahami sikap aneh orang ini. mereka tampak cukup akrab. Dan lagi sepertinya itachi memberikan perhatian cukup baik pada kurenai-san. ah...apa kabar ya dengan kurenai-san? apa dia baik-baik saja? Lalu si forehead sedang apa dia sekarang, pasti sedang dirumah sakit mengurusi pasien-pasiennya. Kalau...",suasana hening membuat Ino memikirkan ini dan itu. Ino sepertinya menikmati saja perjalanan sunyinya dengan lamunannya sendiri. Sampai...

"Driingg..driiiiiiiiiiiiingggg...", suara ponsel itachi mengagetkannya. Bahkan yamato juga ikut terkejut, tampak dari mobil yang sedikit oleng sejenak saat ponsel itachi berdering tanda ada telpon masuk. itachi yang mendapati kedua bawahannya bereaksi seperti itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Sedangkan Ino mendeathglare yamato seolah berkata,"apa-apaan kau yamato-san. kau hampir membuat kita celaka!", yang dibalas yamato dengan gumaman kata,"gomen". Dan keduanya menghela nafas lega.

"ada apa kaasan?",suara itachi mengisi keheningan.

"..."

"untuk apa kaasan datang kesini? Sudah kubilang aku yang akan pulang membawanya!"

"..."

"kaasan berlebihan. Lagipula malam ini aku berencana pergi makan malam dengan temanku"

"..."

"kaas – ", sepertinya sambungan telpon itachi diputus secara sepihak. Ino dan yamato kembali hanya saling melirik dengan memendam niat untuk bertanya. Bahkan ketika helaan nafas berat itachi terdengar jelas oleh keduanya. Itachi kembali merebahkan kepalanya.

"yamanaka-san!", panggil itachi tiba-tiba membuat Ino sedikit berjengit.

"h..hai' uchiha-sama", Ino sedikit memiringkan badannya agar bisa melihat kearah Itachi.

"aku butuh bantuanmu!",pinta itachi membuat Ino harap-harap cemas.

...

Ino berdiri didepan cermin mengamati penampilannya. Gaun terusan 5cm dibawah lutut dengan gradasi warna ungu pucat yang semakin cerah kebagian bawah. Rompi putih berlengan tiga per empat yang panjangnya hanya sebatas bawah dada dengan tali berwarna ungu tua yang menghubungkan sisi rompi. Setelah mengamati gaun yang dipakai, Ino baru memulai menata rambutnya, ditatanya rambutnya sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat Ino dengan rambut panjang yang setengahnya diikat dan yang lain dibiarkan tergerai. Sempurna. Penampilannya tampak anggun dan elegan. Sesuai untuk menemui calon mertua.

Apa? Calon mertua? Ya Ino memang akan menemui calon mertuanya. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya Ino akan berakting menjadi seorang calon menantu. Kenapa tiba-tiba Ino bermain drama? Karena bantuan yang dimaksudkan Itachi adalah agar Ino mau berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya didepan keluarganya yang memaksa itachi untuk segera menikah. Berbagai alasan yang diutarakan itachi sudah tidak lagi bisa diterima oleh keluarganya terutama ojiisannya. Jadilah mereka datang ke hotel tempat itachi menginap selama ditokyo tanpa mau mendengar keberatan dari itachi. itachi sendiri tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghalangi keluarganya itu, selain itu dia memang selalu berusaha menuruti apapun keinginan keluarganya, bahkan walaupun hal itu bertentangan dengan keinginannya sendiri.

Tapi Ino sendiri juga tak habis pikir, kenapa itachi tidak mengenalkan yuugao pada keluarganya, apa mereka memang sudah putus? Ciuman yuugao malam itu memang menjelaskan bahwa yuugao sudah mengkhianati itachi, tapi senyum itachi seolah berkata lain. Ntah...lah...Ino semakin tidak mengerti. apalagi ketika Ino bertanya kenapa harus dia.

"karena aku tidak mengenal wanita lain selain dirimu yang bisa kumintai bantuan dalam hal ini!", jawab itachi waktu itu. hmm...tiba-tiba Ino merasa kesal dengan orang yang menjadi boss-nya ini. memangnya apa yang dipikirkannya tentang dirinya. Tapi bagaimanapun toh Ino meng-iya-kan juga permintaan itachi.

"ting..tong...", suara bel kamar Ino berbunyi. Tanpa mengintip siapa yang datang Ino membuka pintu kamarnya karena sudah pasti itachi lah satu-satunya orang yang akan datang untuk menjemputnya.

"anda sudah datang uchiha-sama?",tanya Ino begitu melihat itachi. pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab sama sekali karena sudah jelas itachi berada didepannya sekarang.

"Hn. Bisa kita pergi sekarang? Keluargaku sudah menunggu dibawah", pinta itachi lembut.

"tentu saja uchiha-sama. Saya sudah selesai dari tadi".

Ino dan itachi pun berjalan menuju lift. Diam-diam Ino memperhatikan penampilan itachi. Dia tampak lebih santai, tanpa jas dan dasi yang biasa melengkapi penampilannya. Itachi bahkan hanya mengenakan polo shirt dipadu celana jeans panjang. Ino kemudian memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri.

"sepertinya aku salah kostum. Gaun ini terlalu formal rasanya", batin Ino.

"eumm...maaf uchiha-sama. Boleh saya bertanya?",Ino mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sesuatu. Sebenarnya Ino juga heran dengan dirinya yang agak aneh selama berhadapan dengan itachi. Ino merasa kehilangan kelantangannya dalam berbicara.

"jangan memanggilku seperti itu. semua anggota keluargaku nanti juga adalah uchiha"

"ah..baiklah itachi-sama. Boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?", ulang Ino dengan menyebut nama itachi.

"kau harus memanggilku dengan lebih akrab, Ino-chan!".

"tiiiiinggg..."pintu lift terbuka dan itachi masuk kedalamnya. Sedangkan Ino bengong demi didengarnya cara itachi menyebutkan namanya. Melihat Ino hanya diam didepan pintu itachi lantas menarik tangan Ino dan segera menekan tombol tujuan mereka. Lantai 36 tempat dimana keluarga itachi sudah menunggu.

"Ino-chan?", gumam Ino sembari melirik kearah itachi. itachi hanya tersenyum mendapati reaksi Ino. Namun sejurus kemudian ekspresinya berubah serius.

"kuharap kau bisa berakting sebaik mungkin, ino-chan. Anggap saja ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaanmu sebagai sekretarisku saat ini. jadi, kau harus profesional!", ucap itachi. onyx-nya langsung menatap aquamarin Ino dengan tajam. seolah mengatakan pada Ino agar tidak membuat keluarganya curiga dan merasa dibohongi oleh itachi. ditatap dengan tajam begitu mau tidak mau Ino merasa ngeri juga. Satu lagi ekspresi itachi yang tertangkap Ino.

"tiiiing...",lift berbunyi kembali tanda telah sampai di tujuan. Sebelum lift terbuka Ino menyeringai, "anda bisa lihat kehebatan akting saya, dan pastikan anda membayar gaji pekerjaan sampingan saya ini...". dan lift pun terbuka dengan Ino yang sudah memeluk lengan itachi.

"itachi-kun!", tandas Ino dengan kerlingan matanya yang menggoda. Menarik itachi keluar dari dalam lift.

"kau tidak perlu cemas, Ino-chan!", itachi pun memulai aktinnya.

Begitu memasuki restoran, itachi melambaikan tangannya kearah empat orang yang sejak dipintu masuk sudah memberikan atensi padanya. Sebenarnya kalau diamati lebih seksama yang mereka lihat bukanlah itachi. tapi wanita cantik yang masih menggandeng lengan itachi. melihat arah pandang itachi. Ino sedikit membelalakkan matanya dan mengeratkan cengkramannya di lengan itachi. menyadari hal itu itachi menoleh kearah Ino.

"apa itu sasuke-kun?",tanya Ino.

Sementara itu dimeja bundar tujuan itachi dan Ino. Tampak pemuda mirip itachi namun berambut raven yang mengernyitkan dahi menatap Ino dan tampak pula seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang sepunggung yang terkejut dengan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dipipi. Sampai didepan meja, itachi menggulirkan bola matanya kearah Ino, mikoto ibunya, dan sasuke adiknya yang tampak aneh.

"hei..baka-aniki. Ini benar-benar kejutan!", berkata seperti itu sambil menatap sinis itachi, sasuke pria berambut raven itu memecah keanehan."aku tak menyangka ternyata calon kakak iparku adalah kau, Ino!", tambahnya yang kini saling pandang dengan Ino yang sejak tadi melihat saasuke.

"sasuke-kun. Kau..."

"Ino-chan. Kau benar-benar ino-chan...aaargh...kau cantik sekali", belum selesai Ino dengan keterkejutannya melihat sasuke dia sudah dibuat lebih terkejut dengan pelukan yang datang tiba-tiba dari wanita cantik yang dia yakin adalah ibu itachi.

"kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik Ino-chan! Dan aku tidak menyangka kau dan itachi benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih!",mikoto berbicara sambil tangan kirinya meninju pelan dada itachi putra sulungnya sementara tangan kanannya masih digunakan untuk memegang Ino.

"bisa kami duduk dulu kaasan? Sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut karena sepertinya kaasan dan sasuke sudah mengenal Ino",sela itachi yang pasti akan segera meminta penjelasan. Ino sendiri masih cengo dengan dua orang anggota keluarga itachi yang ternyata mengenalnya. Jika begini keadaannya, Ino jadi bingung sendiri. Akankah aktingnya lebih mudah dengan dua orang anggota keluarga itachi yang mengenalnya, ataukah akan semakin sulit meyakinkan mereka?

...TBC

* * *

jreeng...jreeeng...

ini dia chapter 2 nya...makin aneh dan membingungkan yah...?

gomennasai...hounto ni gomennsai...

tapi seperti itulah idenya sejak awal...dan nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter 3 yach...

sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Ino-chan dan sasuke-kun, kenapa mereka bisa saling kenal? dan kenapa mikoto-baasan sangat senang melihat Ino? bagaimana pula yach akting Ino selanjutnya untuk membantu itachi...? dan ada apa dengan yuugao...?

hmmm...

OK...star amat sangat membutuhkan pendapat, pesan, kesan dan kritik minna-san tentang fanfict ini...so...kasih review, ya~

thank's minna-san

**by : star azura**


	3. Chapter 3

sebelum ke cerita..star mau ngucapin terimakasih dulu nih buat sobat semua yang sudah nyempetin buar review...

buat **kaname, yamanaka hanny, moku-chan, Nivellia neil** (dichapter ini star uda ungkap koq hubungan sasuke dan Ino),** dan Kirei neko...**terimakasih sorak sorainya...^_^

buat** Yuuki**...(Terimakasih buanyak koreksinya..iya tuh semua emang kebiasaan buruk star kalau lagi nulis..selalu kasi tanda koma setelah tanda kutip...susah banget ngilanginnya, tapi di chapter ini star uda berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk ngurangi typo, he,,he,,,,)

OK...cukup...ayooo kita lanjutkan ceritanya...

enjoy it...^_^

* * *

**chapter sebelumnya...**

"bisa kami duduk dulu kaasan? Sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut karena sepertinya kaasan dan sasuke sudah mengenal Ino",sela itachi yang pasti akan segera meminta penjelasan. Ino sendiri masih cengo dengan dua orang anggota keluarga itachi yang ternyata mengenalnya. Jika begini keadaannya, Ino jadi bingung sendiri. Akankah aktingnya lebih mudah dengan dua orang anggota keluarga itachi yang mengenalnya, ataukah akan semakin sulit meyakinkan mereka?

* * *

**tentunya semua karakter Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**semua yang star tulis...just for fun...**

**asyyik menuang khayalan...**

**Warning: OOC (?). nyinetron, idenya terlalu biasa. typo(s), dan ga tau deh ada warning apa lagi**

* * *

"Kenapa jadi begini?"gumam Ino disela pikirannya yang terasa buntu.

"_ting...tong..."_suara bel berbunyi. Ino mengangkat sedikit badannya dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya yang ditekuk untuk melihat kearah pintu, lalu kepalanya menoleh kearah ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya untuk sekedar melihat jam. Pukul 23:44. Larut malam.

"Siapa yang menekan bel selarut ini? Ehmmm...satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah...ah...apa mungkin? Untuk apa dia datang selarut ini?" Ino bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"_ting...tong..._" bel berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya. Mau tidak mau memaksa Ino untuk melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu. Bersikap waspada Ino mengintip dari lubang yang memang didesain pada pintu itu. benar saja tebakan Ino. Satu-satunya kemungkinan orang yang akan berkunjung ke kamarnya adalah...Uchiha Itachi. Namun, toh Ino tak lantas membuka pintu, Ia masih melihat Itachi dari balik lubang. Itachi tampak berdiri tegak didepan pintu, wajahnya sendu dan terlihat lelah.

"Itachi..." Ino kembali bergumam pelan. Karena pintu tak juga terbuka Itachi sudah bersiap-siap untuk beranjak, menyadari hal itu Ino langsung membuka pintunya.

"Uchiha-sama!" panggil Ino. Itachi kembali membalikkan badannya, dan mendapati Ino dengan wajah kentara sedang heran. Itachi tersenyum sebelum berkata,"maaf aku menganggumu malam-malam begini Yamanaka-san"

"Ah..tidak apa uchiha-sama. Saya juga belum tidur. Ada apa anda mencari saya? Apa ada yang ingin anda bicarakan?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Iya..ini tentang kejadian tadi," jawab Itachi mengingatkan kembali Ino dengan pertemuannya dengan keluarga itachi.

**FLASHBACK...**

"Bisa kami duduk dulu kaasan? Sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut karena sepertinya kaasan dan Sasuke sudah mengenal Ino"sela Itachi ditengah kehebohan Mikoto ibunya.

"Ya..duduklah dulu itachi. Mungkin kita perlu mengundur makan malam kita beberapa menit untuk salam perkenalan atau mungkin akan ada reuni disini" jawab Fugaku yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan orang-orang disekelillingnya. Itachi menarik kursi yang ada disebelah mikoto untuk mempersilahkan Ino duduk terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian dia duduk diantara sasuke dan Ino.

"Jadi, Ino-chan. Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau sudah mengenal dua dari anggota keluargaku?"tanya Itachi lembut. Terdengar ramah dan akrab. Tak lupa senyum tipisnya yang menawan. Eh...?

Ino melihat kearah Itachi dengan senyum yang sengaja dikembangkannya semanis mungkin. Ino yakin caranya bertanya adalah akting tapi pertanyaannya sendiri adalah sesuatu yang memang wajib dijawab Ino dengan bagaimana dia harus bersikap. Dan Ino memutuskan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan mengenai dirinya dengan jujur dan bohong hanya untuk status hubungannya dengan itachi.

"Itachi-kun. Sasuke-kun adalah teman sekampus dari sepupuku yang bernama Naruto. Karena itu aku mengenalnya. Dan bisa dibilang kami cukup akrab sejak aku tau Sasuke-kun tertarik dengan salah satu sahabatku yang bernama Hi-"

"uhuuuk...uhuuuk..." tiba-tiba sasuke batuk-batuk seperti orang tersedak. Ntah dia memang tersedak atau hanya dibuat-buat tapi Ino sangat yakin Ia mendapat pelototan dari Sasuke. melihat ekspresi Sasuke tak ayal membuat Ino heran juga. Ino melihat Sasuke dengan sedikit menaikkan kedua alisnya seolah bertanya,"Ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Kau kenapa baka-otouto?"tanya Itachi yang ternyata juga menangkap ekspresi Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?"tanya Mikoto pula yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Sasuke mengelus punggungnya. Melihat pemandangan itu Ino cukup terkejut, pasalnya Sasuke yang selama ini dikenalnya adalah orang minim ekspresi yang selalu tampak cool, tapi sekarang ia bisa melihat sendiri Sasuke yang tampak sangat dimanja keluarga. Ino terkikik kecil karenanya. Menyadari hal itu Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan dengan lembut tangan ibunya.

"Sudahlah kaasan, aku tidak apa-apa" pinta Sasuke. Mikoto hanya mengangguk dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Tadi kau bilang Sasuke ter—" kali ini ojiisan yang akan bertanya namun dengan cepat sasuke memotongnya,"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengenal ibuku Ino?" tanya Sasuke dengan volume suara yang cukup besar. Tentu semua orang jadi melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak sopan Sasuke. Jangan memotong kalau ojiisan sedang bicara!" Itachi menasihati yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Sasuke.

Seolah memahami maksud Sasuke, Ino langsung menambahkan,"eumm...tapi aku sungguh tidak tau kalau ternyata Sasuke-kun adalah seorang Uchiha, memang sih aku tidak pernah menanyakan marganya, dan aku jarang peduli akan hal itu! Tapi kalau..." Ino melihat kearah Mikoto dengan menunjukkan keheranan diwajahnya.

"Ah..iya...mungkin kau sudah lupa ya Ino-chan. Aku Mikoto, ibunya Itachi. Aku dan ibumu adalah teman satu universitas dulu. Kami cukup akrab bahkan setelah kami lulus dan menikah" jawab Mikoto yang mengerti akan keheranan Ino.

"Jadi anda adalah teman kaachan?" gumam Ino.

"Benar Ino-chan. Terakhir kali kami bertemu mungkin sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu kalau tidak salah kau masih SMP! Tapi kau sudah sangat cantik, jadi aku pernah bilang pada ibumu agar menjagamu baik-baik karena aku akan mengambilmu sebagai menantuku nanti", raut wajah sumringah Mikoto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedikit sendu. Itachi lah yang dengan cepat menyadarinya.

"Ada apa kaasan?" tanya itachi.

"Lalu setelah itu kami tidak pernah bertemu maupun berkomunikasi sejak dia pindah ke Perancis. Karena itu aku sangat senang karena ternyata calon istrimu adalah Ino-chan. jadi aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sanae-chan! iya kan Ino-chan" Mikoto kembali bersemangat. Tangannya meraih tangan Ino untuk digenggamnya.

Ino hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum berkata,"Seandainya saja bisa begitu saya akan sangat senang Mikoto-baasan" Ino melihat kearah itachi sejenak, "Tapi saat perjanan ke Perancis itulah mama dan papa meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan pesawat,"lanjutnya. Ino menundukkan kepalanya.

Mikoto membelalakkan matanya sambil menggenggam lebih erat tangan Ino yang memang sudah dipegangnya dari tadi. Sasuke tak bereaksi karena dia memang sudah tau perihal orang tua Ino. Sedang Itachi hanya melihat Ino datar. Fugaku ayah Itachi tampak masih diam. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

"Aduh...aku sudah sangat lapar. Lagipula Mikoto. Kenapa dari tadi hanya kau saja yang berbicara pada Ino-chan. Aku dan Fugaku saja belum berkenalan dengan calon cucu menantuku sampai sekarang. Itachi...paggil pelayan! Aku akan berkenalan dengan Ino-chan sambil makan saja!" ojiisan berusaha mencairkan suasana. Itachi yang diperintahkan untuk memanggil pelayan pun mengangkat tangannya ke arah pelayan yang tampak siaga untuk segera membawakan makanan yang memang telah dipesan sebelumnya oleh keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku juga sudah lapar, ojiisan. Kurasa kita bisa kelaparan kalau menunggu kaasan selesai bicara" tambah Sasuke.

"TEK...~~" Sasuke berhasil mendapat satu sentilan dari Itachi di dahinya karena kata-katanya yang dianggap tidak sopan oleh Itachi.

"ITTAAAIII..." dengus Sasuke memegangi dahinya.

"Baka-otouto" Itachi tampak tak peduli. Dia justru melihat Ino dan mengusap lengan Ino. Sedikit tersentak Ino juga melihat itachi. Keduanya saling melempar senyum tipis. Melihat itu mau tak mau membuat semua orang yang ada dimeja jadi bersemu merah.

"Eheeem..." Fugaku berdehem menghentikan acara pandang-pandangan antara Ino dan Itachi yang membuat keduanya melihat kesana kemari, salah tingkah.

Makananpun datang memulai acara sebenarnya, yaitu makan malam keluarga. Pembicaraan demi pembicaraaan mengisi acara makan malam itu. beberapa lelucon yang dilontarkan Ino semakin memeriahkan suasana. Apalagi ketika Mikoto menanyakan seperti apa Sasuke yang Ino kenal sampai Ino tidak tau kalau Sasuke adalah seorang uchiha. Ino mengatakan pada semua orang kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang cukup ditakuti dikalangan teman-temannya karena sikapnya yang terkesan dingin dan selalu memasang wajah stoic. Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke dirumah yang menurut Mikoto sangat manja terutama pada kakaknya, Itachi, yang memang sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Dibicarakan seperti itu tentu membuat Sasuke jengah juga, tapi dia tetap tampak senang selain karena ia juga menyukai kalau Ino menjadi kakak iparnya, juga karena Ino sama sekali tidak mengungkit perihal Hinata kekasihnya yang tadi hampir terucap oleh Ino.

Tentu saja Mikoto dan keluarganya tak lupa menanyakan perihal keluarga, pekerjaan serta hubungan Ino dan Itachi. Dan tentu saja untuk masalah hubungannya dengan itachi 80% jawaban yang dilontarkan Ino adalah kebohongan. Begitulah acara makan malam berlangsung hingga...

"Kalau begitu, secepatnya kita bisa mengumumkan pertunangan kalian kan, onii-chan, Ino-chan?", tanya Mikoto pada Itachi dan Ino. Suasana mendadak menjadi serius kembali, karena semua orang diam menunggu jawaban, Ino yang tak tau harus menjawab apa hanya bisa melihat Itachi, berharap Itachi memberikan jawaban pada keluarganya.

"Kaasan. Saat ini kami masih terlalu sibuk untuk mengadakan acara seperti itu. selain itu masih ada hal lain yang ha-"

"Memangnya kapan kau tidak sibuk, Itachi?" potong Madara. Kakek Itachi.

"Benar! Lagipula bukan kalian yang harus mengurusnya! Kami yang akan mengatur semuanya! Iya kan sayang?" mikoto mencoba mendapat bantuan dari Fugaku suaminya.

"Itu benar Itachi! lagipula memang sudah saatnya kau menikah! Kau harus ingat kau adalah calon pemimpin uchiha!" tambah fugaku. Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada penuh ketegasan itu lebih tepat disebut perintah tak terbantah.

"Haaa...Fugaku-sama mengerikan..." batin Ino. Ino bahkan sampai kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ino memperhatikan ekspresi Fugaku, tampak keseriusan diwajahnya. Sejak tadi Ino datang, Ino memang belum melihat Fugaku tersenyum. Lalu Ino menggulirkan matanya untuk melihat Itachi yang masih diam. Matanya tampak beradu dengan mata Fugaku. Dua onyx itu seperti sedang saling berbicara satu sama lain.

"Aku rasa kau benar Fugaku, sudah saatnya Itachi menikah. Aku pikir langsung menikah juga bukan ide yang buruk!" Madara menambahkan. Sontak semua orang beraksi. Mikoto bersorak meng-iyakan. Fugaku tampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke menyeringai. Ino tampak menegang.

"Ojiisan! Bukankah kita juga harus menanyakan pendapat Ino-chan?" Itachi mencoba mencegah ide yang dilontarkan ojiisannya.

"Kau pasti setuju kan Ino-chan?" tanya Mikoto sembari merangkul bahu Ino.

"ah...a..a..no. Sa..saya..." Ino tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke Itachi, kembali meminta Itachi memberi jawaban. Karena sejak awal dia hanya perlu berakting menjadi kekasih Itachi dan tidak ikut campur dalam pengambilan keputusan apapun.

"Kaasan. Sepertinya kita menakuti Ino-chan!" Itachi kembali mencoba mencari cara untuk menghindar dari permintaan keluarganya.

"Begitukah Ino-chan? Apa kami membuatmu takut?" tanya Mikoto lembut pada Ino. Sedangkan Ino tidak tau apakah dia harus mengangguk atau menggeleng.

"Baiklah...kita harus memberi Ino waktu untuk berpikir dan membicarakannya pada paman dan bibinya. Tapi Ino-chan..." Madara tersenyum lembut, "Aku sangat berharap bisa melihat kalian menikah sebelum aku mati!" lanjutnya. Kontan semua orang yang ada dimeja memandang nanar pada Madara. Tak ada yang bisa membantah lagi.

"Sepertinya aku sudah lelah, aku harus kembali kekamar. Aku berharap kau bisa memberi keputusan terbaik Itachi!" tambah Madara. Dan keluarga itupun beranjak untuk mengantar Madara kekamarnya sekaligus kamar Sasuke selama di hotel.

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

"Maaf..aku telah melibatkanmu dalam urusan keluargaku" Itachi tampak menyesal.

"Uchiha-sama! Sebaiknya kita berbicara didalam, sepertinya ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan. Saya juga ingin bertanya sesuatu!" Ino mempersilahkan Itachi masuk.

Kamar yang ditempati Ino tidak terlalu besar. Kamar hotel biasa yang hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur quin size, lemari tiga pintu, toilet dan satu set sofa dan mejanya. Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang terletak disamping tempat tidur.

"ah...apa-apaan aku? Kenapa aku malah mempersilahkan Itachi untuk masuk? Aaarghh...bagaimana ini?" batin Ino baru menyadari kesalahannya ketika ia telah menutup pintu dan hendak beranjak kearah Itachi.

"Yamanaka-san?" panggil Itachi.

"Ah...gomennasai Uchiha-sama" ragu-ragu Ino melangkah juga kearah Itachi. Ia duduk di sofa yang berada didepan sofa Itachi bersiap mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan Itachi.

"Tadi kau bilang ada yang ingin kau tanyakan? Apa itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Eummm..begini Uchiha-sama. Saya...saya...saya ingin bertanya tentang Yuugao-san. Maaf kalau saya lancang. Tapi...saya pikir Yuugao-san adalah..." Ino tidak melanjutkan. Dia melihat kearah Itachi.

"Kekasihku?" lanjut itachi. Ino mengangguk.

"Mungkin kau benar, bisa dibilang dia kekasihku!" rona wajah Itachi melembut kalau tak ingin dibilang...sendu. Ino mengkerutkan alisnya menatap Itachi. Semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran boss-nya.

"Mungkin katanya? Apa ketidakpastian hubungannya yang membuatnya tidak ingin mengenalkannya pada keluarganya? Malah memintaku berpura-pura jadi kekasihnya. Dasar bodoh. Dan lagi pria bodoh mana yang hanya diam bahkan tersenyum aneh melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan pria lain?" batin Ino tak mengerti.

"Kau pasti berpikir kenapa aku tidak mengenalkan Yuugao pada keluargaku, kan?" tanya Itachi seolah membaca pikiran Ino. Tanpa sadar Ino mengangguk berkali-kali.

"Eh...gomen Itachi-kun" ujar Ino tanpa sadar.  
"Hn" balas Itachi yang malah terdengar seperti teguran di telinga Ino ketika dia menyadari panggilannya pada Itachi.

"Eh...Gomennasai Uchiha-sama" ulang Ino.

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu seformal itu" Itachi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Ino. "Dan soal Yuugao. Bagiku dia seperti seekor elang yang selalu ingin terbang bebas kemanapun dia suka. Mempertunjukkan keanggunan dan ketenangannya. Aku tidak bisa mengurungnya, walaupun sangkar yang kusediakan terbuat dari emas" Ino tidak langsung merespon, ia tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Eumm...ano...Uchiha-sama. Saya tidak terbiasa ber-analogi seperti itu. Menurut saya itu membingungkan. Hi..hi...saya tidak pintar dalam pelajaran sastra" Ino terkikik mengingat dia selalu mendapat nilai pas-pasan dalam pelajaran bahasa. "Tapi kenapa anda berpikir anda akan mengurung Yuugao-san? Dan anda tidak sedang bertepuk sebelah tangankan?" tanya Ino penasaran. Dengan takut-takut Ino juga menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya yang ujung jari-jarinya saling dirapatkan membentuk isyarat orang sedang berciuman. Dengan itu Ino berharap bisa memperoleh penjelasan tentang ciuman yang dilihat Ino dan Itachi di "kafe story" waktu itu.

"Pria itu bernama Hatake Kakashi, kekasih Yuugao!" jawab Itachi menjawab isyarat tangan Ino.

"Eh...jadi..anda dan Yuugao...?" Ino membelalakkan mata tak percaya dengan jawaban Itachi.

"Baiklah, mungkin cukup pembicaraan soal Yuugao. Aku kesini untuk meminta maaf padamu karena aku telah menyulitkanmu" Itachi sepertinya tidak ingin mengungkap perihal asmaranya lebih jauh.

"Hai' , saya mengerti. Dan anda sudah meminta maaf tadi" Ino tersenyum. "Lalu apa ide anda selanjutnya?"

"Aku meminta keluargaku memberi waktu satu bulan sampai proyek ponsel pintar uchiha rampung, baru mengumumkan pertunanganku"

"Lalu setelah itu anda akan berbohong lagi?" tanya Ino. Itachi hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku akan pikirkan nanti"

"Haaa...kebohongan selanjutnya untuk menutupi kebohongan pertama" gumam Ino.

"Dan sepertinya aku masih membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk sebulan kedepan selain sebagai sekertarisku juga sebagai calon tunanganku!"

Ino kembali diam berfikir. Dia tau kalau dia tidak menolak maka Ino akan benar-benar keluar dari zona aman hidupnya. Walaupun Itachi yang meminta tetap saja keluarga Uchiha lah yang akan dibohonginya. Beberapa jam saja duduk semeja dengan mereka Ino bisa merasakan betapa hangat keluarga itu. Dan lagi melihat Itachi dan Yuugao...

"Pastikan anda membayar honor kerja sampingan saya dengan jumlah yang pantas..!" diplomatis Ino menjawab.

"Deal" kesepakatanpun terjadi malam itu.

Itachi memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya setelah sebelumnya Ino mengingatkan tentang pertemuan dengan para investor yang akan menginvestasikan hartanya untuk ponsel baru uchiha. Sedang Itachi mengingatkan Ino untuk ikut sarapan bersama keluarganya sebelum keluarganya pulang ke rumah besok. Ino mengikuti Itachi berjalan sampai didepan pintu kamarnya untuk mengantar Itachi.

"Uchiha sama.."panggil Ino ketika Itachi sudah melangkah keluar pintu. Itachi tak menyahut, hanya berbalik menghadap Ino.

"Kalaupun anda mengibaratkan Yuugao-san sebagai seekor elang. Mungkin anda harus mulai berharap kalau suatu hari Yuugao-san bisa membawa anda terbang bebas kemanapun anda mau!" Itachi tidak merespon hanya seulas senyum tipis yang nyaris tak berarti. Namun Ino tetap tersenyum.

"Oyasuminasai, Uchiha-sama" dan Ino menghilang dibalik pintu yang ditutupnya. Seperti dejavu bagi Itachi.

"Oyasumi..Yamana..."Itachi kembali tersenyum tipis,"Ino-chan" dan dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sementara itu dibalik pintu,"Aku yakin aku tidak pernah salah! Itachi dan Yuugao adalah pasangan serasi. Hmm...Hatake Kakashi, ne?" Ino menyeringai,"I'll help you...Uchiha-sama" dan Ino berjalan menuju kasur empuknya, menghempaskan tubuhnya disana kemudian jatuh terlelap.

...

Pagi hari sekitar pukul 07.00 pagi, Ino sudah turun kelantai bawah untuk acara sarapan pagi yang dikatakan Itachi malam tadi. Namun, sepertinya ia datang kepagian karena Ino belum melihat Itachi ataupun keluarga Itachi di di restoran yang berasa tepat ditengah taman bunga yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadikan restoran itu tempat yang sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan. Tidak! Sebenarnya Ino tidak benar-benar datang kepagian. Ia sengaja datang setengah jam lebih awal untuk bertemu seseorang yang tadi malam sengaja di SMS-nya untuk meminta penjelasan. Tapi sepertinya orang yang ditunggu Ino belum datang sehingga Ino memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak menikmati kesegaran bunga-bunga yang masih tampak basah oleh embun. Suasana outdoor yang asri di pertengahan musim semi memang sangat menyenangkan jika dinikmati pagi hari seperti ini. Jajaran pepohonan sakura yang sengaja ditanam pihak pengelola hotel menguarkan aroma harum yang menentramkan. Ino menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bunga yang amat disukainya sambil memejamkan mata, meresapi aromatherapi yang mampu merelakskan otaknya.

"Hey...sedang apa kau?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Ino membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun. Kau sudah datang?" sapa Ino mendapati Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Orang yang sedang ditunggunya.

"Hn" balas Sasuke dengan gumaman.

"Apa kau juga akan menjawab seperti itu kalau yang menyapamu Hinata?" tanya Ino kesal.

"Dasar gadis bunga!" ejek Sasuke yang sudah sangat mengetahui kalau Ino pecinta bunga.

"Oi...aku ini calon kakak iparmu! Sopanlah sedikit Sasuke-kun" Ino berlagak marah.

"Soal Hinata..aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya dari keluargaku! Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat" ujar Sasuke to the point mengingat Ino memang mengajaknya bertemu untuk menanyakan sikapnya saat makam malam ketika dia hampir menyebut nama Hinata didepan keluarganya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan waktu yang tepat?" tanya Ino tidak senang.

"Kau yang paling tau seperti apa hubunganku dengan Hinata" jawab Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak ada cocoknya dengan pertanyaan Ino kalau saja Ino tidak benar-benar memahami situasinya. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, Ino sangat mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua. Karena sejak awal Ino lah yang berusaha membantu Sasuke untuk bisa mengenal dan mendekati Hinata. Ino jadi teringat bagaimana dulu dia sempat tertarik pada Sasuke saat Ino pertama kali melihatnya ketika Sasuke menjenguk Naruto yang terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit akibat cidera saat bermain basket. Bahkan dengan percaya dirinya Ino mengajak Sasuke kencan. Tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke. Tapi Ino tidak menyerah sampai dia menyadari kalau ternyata Sasuke menaruh perhatian pada Hinata. Sahabat Ino sejak SMU yang mengalami kebisuan akibat trauma yang dideritanya.

"Aku mengerti. Dan kau juga harus memahami Hinata. Semua tidak mudah untuknya...!" pinta Ino. Selain kebisuan Hinata juga sulit berinteraksi dengan orang lain, hanya orang-orang yang telah benar-benar dipercayainyalah yang bisa mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berinteraksi.

"Hn" Sasuke kembali menanggapi Ino dengan gumaman.

"Hn...Hn..Hn..aku ini..." Ino sudah akan kembali berpura-pura marah.

"Aku tau kakak ipar" potong Sasuke yang bisa menebak apa yang ingin dikatakan Ino, membuat Ino terkikik.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan disini? Semua keluarga sudah bekumpul!" suara bariton dari Itachi yang muncul dari arah belakang Sasuke membuat Ino sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dan Sasuke membalikkan badannya.

"Itachi-kun. Ohayou..." sapa Ino riang dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan. Ino tau dia sudah harus memulai aktingnya. Sebenarnya, bukankah sejak tadi dia sudah berakting dengan menyebutkan dirinya "calon kakak ipar" pada Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Ino-chan. Pantas aku tidak menemukanmu dikamarmu, ternyata kau sudah ada disini" terkesan mesra Itachi menyahuti. Itachi dan Ino berpandangan sejenak. Bagi Ino pandangan Itachi seperti perintah dan peringatan agar dia berakting sebaik mungkin. Bagi Itachi pandangan Ino seperti sedang meyakinkan Itachi kalau dia sangat pandai bersandiwara. Sedangkan Bagi Sasuke yang melihat keduanya saling berpandangan seperti...

"Jangan mengumbar kemesraaan didepanku! Itu menjijikkan..."

"Ha..ha..kau cemburu ya Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana kalau kau juga mencari kekasih? Oh...ya bagaimana kalau aku merekomendasikan seseorang padamu? Kupastikan kau akan langsung menyukainya...Bagaimana?" Ino berceloteh riang menggoda Sasuke yang tampak kesal mendengarnya sambil ketiganya berjalan menuju meja tempat mereka akan sarapan sekeluarga dimana telah ada Fugaku, Mikoto dan juga Madara. Ino sengaja menggelayuti tangan Itachi dengan manja untuk semakin meyakinkan tiga orang yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

Sarapan berlangsung dengan suasana hangat yang ceria. Tentu saja keceriaan sebenarnya hanya berasal dari Ino dan Mikoto yang dengan kompaknya membicarakan ini dan itu. Mikoto dengan senangnya menceritakan perihal Itachi saat masih kecil yang ditanggapi dengan antusias oleh Ino. Mereka berdua terus bicara selama sarapan yang berlangsung menjadi sangat lama. Hingga tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.30 pagi. Itu artinya mereka harus mengakhiri sarapan pagi ini ketika Ino mengingatkan Itachi pada rapat dengan para investor 1 jam lagi.

...

Ino dan Itachi mengantar Mikoto, Fugaku dan juga Madara didepan loby hotel. Ketiganya lalu memasuki mobil yang memang telah menunggu mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri disamping mobilnya sendiri yang ada dibelakang mobil keluarganya.

Sebelum mobil melaju Mokoto kembali mengingatkan Ino," Jangan lupa Ino-chan, sebelum kalian kembali ke Konoha kalian harus kerumah dulu! Nanti akan aku tunjukkan foto-foto Itachi dan Sasuke"

"Hai', saya tidak akan lupa Mikoto-basan" jawab Ino

"Oh..iya..Ino-chan. Aku harap kau mulai memanggilku kaasan saat kerumah kami nanti! Sampai jumpa Ino-chan" Mikoto melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil yang mulai bergerak menjauh. Ino tersenyum lembut mendapati perlakuan seperti itu dari Mikoto,"Sampai jumpa..kaasan" teriak Ino.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pergi dulu" pamit Sasuke.

"Eh...Sasuke-kun" panggil Ino sebelum Sasuke memasuki mobilnya. "Jangan khawatir! Aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya" ujar Ino dengan senyum, lebih tepatnya seringai.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kekasih.." jawab disertai kerlingan.

"Baka-aniki. Semoga kau bisa mengendalikan calon istrimu ini nanti" Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil dan menghidupkan mesin. Itachi hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum dan kedikkan bahu.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku ini..."

"Calon kakak iparku. Aku tau..!" potong Sasuke. Sasuke pun mulai mejalankan mobilnya perlahan. Sebelum Sasuke terlalu jauh Ino berteriak,"Percayalah semua akan beres ditanganku!" Ino yakin Sasuke masih mendengar kata-katanya ditandai dengan Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Dengan riangnya Ino melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil Sasuke sampai mobil itu tak terlihat.

"Luar biasa!" Gumam Itachi namun terdengar oleh Ino.

"eum..?" Ino menoleh, menaikkan alis matanya.

"Yang barusan apakah karena aktingmu hebat atau kau memang menikmatinya?"

"Eh...?" Ino tersenyum,"Syukurlah kalau anda menilai akting saya bagus, jadi saya tidak perlu khawatir. Oh...itu Yamato-san!" Ino menunjuk sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver yang dikemudikan Yamato. Keduanya pun masuk kedalam mobil dengan Itachi duduk di jok belakang dan Ino disamping pengemudi.

Mereka mulai bergerak menuju tempat pertemuan dengan para calon investor yang ingin meng-investasi kan sejumlah dana untuk produksi produk baru Uchiha. Tidak heran jika banyak investor yang ingin turut andil mengingat setiap kali uchiha mengeluarkan produk baru maka dengan cepat produk itu menguasai pasar.

Diruang rapat Itachi memimpin langsung pertemuan itu, Ino duduk dikursi yang disediakan untuk para sekretaris yang bersiap menunggu instruksi untuk membantu atasan mereka masing-masing. Dan tentu salah satunya untuk menjawab panggilan masuk di ponsel atasan mereka jika atasan mereka menitipkan ponselnya. Seperti Ino yang tampak sedang bergerak keluar ruangan untuk menjawab panggilan yang masuk di ponsel Itachi.

"Yuugao..?"gumam Ino melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel. Ragu-ragu Ino menggeser ikon bergambar gagang telepon berwarna hijau di ponsel layar sentuh itu. Belum sempat dia mengucapkan sepatah kata suara lembut diseberang telepon sudah lebih dulu terdengar.

"_Itachi-kun bisakah hari ini kita bertemu? Aku baru menyelesaikan novel baruku dan seperti biasa aku ingin kau menilainya untukku. Sekalian aku juga ingin makan siang bersamamu. Aku tunggu kau ditempat biasa siang ini ya!_" Ino menarik nafas perlahan sebelum menjawab.

"Ano..gomennasai.." ucap Ino.

"_eh...siapa kau?"_ tanya Yuugao heran.

"Saya Yamanaka Ino, sekertaris Uchiha-sama. Saat ini Uchiha-sama sedang ada rapat dengan para investor jadi tidak bisa menerima telepon. Pesan anda barusan akan saya sampaikan nanti"

"_Begitu ya? Dia memang selalu sibuk. Tolong ya Yamanaka-san aturkan waktu untukku." _Pinta Yuugao.

"Baiklah Yuugao-san. Akan saya usahakan"

"_Arigatou Yamanaka-san_"

Setelah menutup telepon Ino kembali keruangan. Memperhatikan Itachi yang sedang presentasi sekaligus negosiasi. Keluwesan, ketegasan, ketenangan dan caranya merespon setiap pertanyaan maupun komentar dari para calon investor benar-benar menunjukkan bakatnya sebagai seorang pengusaha maupun pemimpin. Tepat sekali orang seperti dia dilahirkan di keluarga pengusaha seperti Uchiha.

Rapat selesai dan diakhiri dengan penandatangan perjanjian kesepakatan oleh para investor dan Itachi sendiri. Tampak puas, peserta rapat saling berjabat tangan. Bahkan pujian kerap Ino dengar dari para investor yang kebanyakan usianya jauh diatas Itachi.

"Kau benar-benar pemuda luar biasa Itachi!"

"Kalau aku punya anak lelaki sepertimu aku pasti akan sangat bangga"

"Aku sangat yakin proyekmu ini pasti berhasil, aku bisa melihat masa depan cemerlang untuk ponsel baru ini!"

"Sayang semua anak perempuanku sudah menikah, kalau tidak aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan salah satunya" dan banyak lagi pujian yang mereka lontarkan. Itachi sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum atau kata terimakasih. Ino mengikuti Itachi mengantarkan para Investor hingga menaiki mobil yang menjemput mereka masing-masing. Hingga tinggal mereka berdua didepan pintu loby kantor Uchiha.

"Waah...anda memang luar biasa Uchiha-sama. Liat bagaimana mereka semua memuji anda?" celoteh Ino riang sembari berjalan disamping Itachi menuju ruang kerja Itachi untuk me-list agenda selanjutnya.

"Tidak selamanya pujian itu baik, Yamanaka-san!" Ino mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju. "Seperti permen jika dimakan berlebihan dan terlalu sering akan merusak gigimu"tambah Itachi.

"Anda sangat suka ber-analogi ya, Uchiha-sama. Tapi saya setuju dengan itu, yah..walaupun tetap saja saya senang dengan pujian" Ino menyahuti.

"Lalu apa agendaku selanjutnya hari ini?" tanya Itachi. Ino membacakan agenda Itachi nanti yang dimulai setelah jam makan siang. Jadi saat ini tidak ada pertemuan yang mendesak.

"eum..Uchiha-sama. Tadi saat rapat Yuugao-san menghubungi anda. Dia bilang ingin mengajak anda makan siang bersama ditempat biasa. Eum...gomennasai...anda pasti sudah tau kan tempatnya? Karena saya lupa menanyakannya tadi" Ino menggaruk alisnya tanda salah tingkah, Itachi mengangguk yang dibalas senyum lega oleh Ino" Selain itu Yuugao-san juga ingin anda menilai novel barunya" jelas Ino menyambpaikan pesan dari Yuugao.

"Benarkah? Baiklah suruh Yamato menyiapkan mobil. Aku akan pergi menemui Yuugao" dimata Ino, itachi tampak sangat bersemangat. Walaupun sebenarnya ekspresi Itachi tidak banyak berubah. Ino segera menghubungi Yamato untuk menyiapkan mobil seperti yang diminta Itachi.

...

Setelah Itachi pergi dengan menyetir sendiri mobilnya. Ino meminta Yamato mengajaknya makan siang di kafe yang menarik di Tokyo, sebagai kenang-kenangan sebelum dia pulang ke konoha besok lusa. Dan Yamato memenuhi permintaan Ino, dengan menaiki bus Yamato mengajak Ino ke sebuah kafe yang bisa dibilang cukup unik. Kafe yang didesain sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai jalan raya. Dengan meja dan kursi yang dibuat seperti mobil, lengkap dengan aksen lampu merah dan berbagai rambu lalu lintas lainnya.

"Waah..Yamato-san, tempat ini romantis sekali. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan membawaku ketempat seperti ini. Makanan disini juga sangat lezat" ungkap Ino sambil sedikit mengangkat sendoknya menunjukkan makanan yang sedang dimakannya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka tempat ini! Sebelum menikah kakak perempuanku sering mengajakku kesini!"

"Kau punya kakak? Dia pasti kakak yang sangat sayang padamu ya sampai mengajakmu kesini. Tapi Yamato-san..."Ino memasang wajah serius melihat Yamato.

"Ada apa Ino-san? Ada yang salah dengan tempat ini?" tanya Yamato penasaran dengan sikap Ino.

"Apa bisa dibilang kita sedang kencan?" jawab Ino dengan kerlingan mata jahil. Yamato tampak membelalakkan matanya, mungkin dia baru sadar kalau dia dan Ino memang seperti sedang kencan. Melihat reaksi Yamato tak pelak membuat Ino tertawa-tawa sendiri membuat Yamato memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tidak takut tersedak jika tertawa seperti itu sambil makan?" Yamato tampak kesal ditertawakan seperti itu.

"gomen..gomen..kau lucu sekali Yamato-san. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku tau siapa yang kau suka, ne, Yamato-san?"Ino sepertinya masih ingin menggoda Yamato.

"Ck...cepatlah habiskan makananmu..! Kita harus segera kembali ke kantor"

"Jangan marah. Oh...iya apa kau mau jika kubantu untuk mendekati Temari-san? Aku sudah punya nomer ponsel pribadinya!" Ino menggerak-gerakkan ponselnya menunjukkan sebuah nomer kontak. Yamato memalingkan dengan raut wajah yang berubah menjadi sedikit sendu. Dan tentu itu disadari oleh Ino. "Kenapa Yamato-san? Apa aku salah?" tanya Ino tak enak hati.

"Kita harus membiasakan diri untuk mengukur seberapa jauh jangkauan tangan kita, Ino-san!" ujar Yamato.

"eum...kenapa kau bilang begitu Yamato-san? Apa kau tidak yakin bisa mendapatkan Temari-san?"

"Kau tidak lupa kan kalau dia putri pemilik perusahaan Sabaku?"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa! Tapi aku pikir...Eh itukan?" Ino tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimat yang hendak dikatakannya, karena matanya menangkap siluet dua orang yang dikenalinya.

"Ada apa?" Yamato mengikuti arah pandang Ino. Dan menangkap apa yang pasti menarik perhatian Ino.

Itachi dan Yuugao yang baru memasuki kafe dan duduk dimeja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Ino.

"Oh..ternyata tempat istimewa mereka disini?" Ino tersenyum memperhatikan Itachi dan Yuugao yang tampak mesra memilih makanan di daftar menu yang diberikan pelayan pada mereka.

"Kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Yamato.

"Tidakkah kau merasa kalau mereka berdua benar-benar pasangan yang serasi? Dan sejauh ini penilaianku jarang meleset dalam menilai kecocokan orang" jawab Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua sejoli yang sedang diperhatikannya.

"Jadi menurutmu begitu?" tanya Yamato yang lebih terdengar seperti sangkalan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak berpikir begitu?" tanya Ino heran. Melirik sejenak pusat perhatian Ino, Yamato menggidikkan bahunya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat suka memperhatikan urusan percintaan orang lain, Ino-san. Tapi...tidakkah kau berpikir kita harus segera pergi sebelum Itachi-senpai melihat kita?" ucap Yamato sembari mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkannya dimeja untuk membayar makanan mereka." Kau tidak ingin menganggu pasangan serasi itukan?" terdengar sinis Yamato bertanya sambil menarik tangan Ino. Ino menurut saja, berjalan mengikuti Yamato keluar kafe. Tapi dia keluar kafe dengan membawa pertanyaan tentang sikap Yamato yang kentara tidak senang melihat kebersamaan Itachi dan Yuugao.

"Yah..kurasa kau benar. Tapi aku butuh beberapa penjelasan darimu nanti...!" Ino masih sempat menolehkan kepalanya lagi sebelum benar-benar keluar kafe dan tanpa disangka aquamarinnya bertemu pandang dengan onyx milik Itachi. Dan kalau Ino tidak salah lihat ada kerutan diantara alisnya saat melihat Ino...

...TBC

* * *

tadaaaaaaaa...  
ini dia chapter 3 nya...makin aneh, membingungkan plus ga jelas and sepertinya chapter ini kepanjangan yah...?

gomennasai...hounto ni gomennsai...

tapi star ga tau lagi harus gimana... seperti itulah idenya sejak awal...dan nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter 4 yach...

kenapa ya Yamato-san tampak tidak senang? Apa dia tau sesuatu? Dan gimana ya upaya Ino untuk mensejolikan pasangan-pasangan yang dianggapnya serasi?

hmmm...^_^

OK...star mohon bantuannya ya untuk memperbaiki fic-star dengan pendapat, pesan, kesan dan kritik minna-san tentang fanfict ini...so...star nanti review-nya, ya~

thank's minna-san

**by : star azura**


	4. Chapter 4

sperti biasa...star mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak...banyak...banyak...buat minna-san yang sudah berkenan buat review..

#buat **moku-chan** (iya...Ino emang seneng banget nolong orang...apalagi nolong itachi-nii...hmm...)

#untuk** kirei-neko **(maaf kalau Ino-chan jadi OOC banget star buat, terpengaruh dengan star yang masih lugu, sabar ya untuk konflik, dan yuugao terasa menyebalkan ya?)

#for **Nivellia Neil **(iya udah direstui, soalnya star nggak mau buat konflik antara Ino dan keluarga Uchiha. soal Yuugao dan Itachi-nii,,emang membingungkan hubungan mereka...he..he..)

#to **Kaname **(terimakasih ya udah penasaran...nggak nyangka...)

#dan kepada **Gaanata-chan **(tersanjung saya dengan 3 review yang Gaanata-chan buat,...oh iya salam kenal juga ya...maaf updatenya lelet...soalnya laptop star baru dikembaliin, setelah dipinjam sepupu sekian lama untuk ujian...he..he..arigatou)

nah...sekarang saatnya nonton..eh..baca fic-nyinetron ini...

enjoy it... ^_^

* * *

**chapter sebelumnya...**

"Yah..kurasa kau benar. Tapi aku butuh beberapa penjelasan darimu nanti...!" Ino masih sempat menolehkan kepalanya lagi sebelum benar-benar keluar kafe dan tanpa disangka aquamarinnya bertemu pandang dengan onyx milik Itachi. Dan kalau Ino tidak salah lihat ada kerutan diantara alisnya saat melihat Ino...

* * *

**tentunya semua karakter Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**semua yang star tulis...just for fun...**

**asyyik menuang khayalan...**

**Warning: OOC (?). nyinetron, idenya terlalu biasa. typo(s), dan ga tau deh ada warning apa lagi**

* * *

Ino tampak bersiap-siap mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ya..hari ini Ino akan keluar hotel bersama Itachi untuk mengunjungi keluarga Itachi disisi lain tokyo, sebelum lusa dia akan pulang kerumahnya sendiri di Konoha. Tak terasa memang sudah hampir sebulan Ino ada di tokyo menjalankan tugasnya sebagai sekretaris Itachi.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Itachi yang lebih mirip sebuah penyataan. Ino menganggukkan kepala dan bersiap memasuki mobil yang akan dikemudikan langsung oleh Itachi.

"Itachi-kun! Kau sudah akan pergi?" tanya sebuah suara feminin yang baru keluar dari mobil berwarna kuning yang memarkirkan diri tepat disebelah mobil yang akan dikendarai Itachi.

"Yuugao?" Itachi tersenyum menanggapi, "Aku akan ke mansion Uchiha bersama Yamanaka-san!" Yuugao melirik Ino dengan tatapan yang...sedih?

"Maafkan aku, Itachi-kun. Aku...", Yuugao tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tertunduk tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Seperti penyesalan yang tak bisa diungkap.

"Eummm...apa sebaiknya aku pergi dulu, uchiha-sama? Anda berdua perlu membicarakan sesuatu mungkin?" Kecanggungan serta merta mengginggapi Ino. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk menjauh sejenak. Tapi Yuugao menggeleng melarang Ino untuk pergi.

"tidak apa-apa Yamanaka-san" Yuugao tersenyum ramah pada Ino. Dengan itu Ino mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah pergi, "Itachi-kun. Boleh aku bicara berdua dengan Yamanaka-san?" permintaan Yuugao pada Itachi membuat Ino sedikit terkejut.

"Apa yang ingin Yuugao bicarakan denganku?" pikir Ino.

"Hn.." Itachi pun memasuki mobil. Begitu juga dengan Yuugao yang memasuki mobilnya sendiri setelah memberi isyarat pada Ino untuk ikut masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Yuugao tidak langsung berbicara membuat Ino semakin bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ino mengamati Yuugao yang pandangannya tampak menerawang kedepan. Tak tau kapan Yuugao akan mulai bicara, Ino mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya lebih dulu, "Yuugao-san, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan denganku? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha-sama dan kunjunganku ke kediaman keluarganya?" Yuugao menoleh melihat Ino.

"Aku...mencintai Itachi-kun!" Ino memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan Yuugao. Tidak tau mengapa Yuugao mengatakan hal itu kepadanya, tapi Ino memilih diam. Ino masih berusaha mempelajari situasi seperti apa yang sebenarnya tengah dihadapai Yuugao dan Itachi. Mereka saling mencintai. Itu sudah tampak jelas, tanpa diberitahu lagi!

"Saat dihotel waktu itu, kau sempat melihatku bersama laki-laki lain kan?" Ino mengangguk,  
"Hatake Kakashi. Nama pria itu," Ino kembali mengangguk, Ia sudah tau nama pria itu dari Itachi, Yuugao tersenyum getir,"Aku...juga mencintai Kakashi-san". Pernyataan Yuugao benar-benar membuat Ino terperangah. Gadis dihapannya mencintai dan dicintai oleh dua orang pria sekaligus. Bahkan Itachi tampak tetap mencintai Yuugao walaupun dia tau kalau Yuugao juga mencintai pria lain selain dirinya, "Apa cinta bisa membuat orang menjadi bodoh dan melupakan harga dirinya ya?", pikir Ino teringat akan Itachi yang menurut Ino adalah orang yang cerdas dan berharga diri tinggi." Itachi tau hal ini, tapi apakah pria bernama Hatake Kakashi itu juga tau?" pikir Ino pula. Masih mulutnya akan memverbalkan pikirannya Yuugao sudah lebih dulu bersuara.

"Mereka berdua sangat berharga bagiku! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan salah satunya!" lanjut Yuugao. Ino mengernyitkan alisnya tanda Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan kata-kata Yuugao.

"Yuugao-san! Kau...egois!" ntah kenapa Ino tiba-tiba menajamkan pandangannya menatap Yuugao. Luntur sudah kecantikan Yuugao dimata Ino, Ino bahkan sudah langsung meralat pendapatnya tentang betapa serasinya Yuugao dan Itachi. ah...dia jadi teringat dengan Yamato yang jelas tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Ino waktu itu. Sayang sampai sekarang Ino belum punya kesempatan untuk bertanya akan sikap Yamato karena begitu mereka keluar dari kafe waktu itu mereka harus berpisah karena tiba-tiba Madara – kakek Itachi - menelpon Yamato untuk segera menemuinya. Ntah untuk apa, tentu Ino tidak bertanya.

"Kau benar! Aku egois karena aku tidak bisa memilih satu diantara keduanya. Mungkin kau tidak akan bisa mengerti posisiku!" raut sedih yang tadi tampak diwajah Yuugao sudah tak terlihat lagi,"Aku...mencintai dan menginginkan keduanya" Yuugao menyipitkan matanya membalas tatapan tajam Ino.

"Apa ini, Yuugao-san? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Ino memastikan kalau yang sedang dilihatnya tidak salah, Yuugao sedang...

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit memperingatkanmu, Yamanaka!" benar apa yang dipikirkan Ino, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum geli melihat Yuugao, "Kau...hanya sedang berakting disini! Kau dibayar untuk ini! Dan asal kau tau, ini adalah ideku!" tambah Yuugao. Ia mengamati Ino yang masih diam mendengar penuturannya.

"Oh..begitu? Jadi kau yang meminta Itachi untuk membohongi keluarganya? Aku pikir ini murni ide Itachi" Ino mengembangkan senyumnya, "Yuugao! Pertama, aku tidak suka caramu memandangku. Kedua, ntah apa yang kau takuti tapi itu justru membuatku berpikir untuk menjauhkan Itachi dari wanita sepertimu.."Ino berhenti sejenak menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya pada Yuugao ketika dia menangkap gelagat Yuugao akan menyelanya bicara,"Ketiga, kau salah jika menganggapku sainganmu, karena kau..." Ino menunjuk Yuugao dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol yang dibentuk seperti pistol, "tidak sebanding denganku" tandasnya. Ino membuka pintu dan sudah akan keluar dari mobil Yuugao.

"Jangan coba-coba, Yamanaka!" ancam Yuugao. Ino tidak memperdulikannya dia tetap keluar dari mobil meninggalkann Yuugao yang melihat Ino sinis sambil menggigit bibirnya geram. Melihat Ino sudah keluar, Itachi juga keluar dari mobilnya dan diikuti Yuugao yang juga keluar. Ino berjalan mendekati Itachi.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Itachi. Ino mengangguk sekilas dengan senyum yang masih terpasang diwajahnya, "kalau begitu masuklah kedalam mobil, kita akan segera berangkat" tambah Itachi. Ino kembali mengangguk dan masuk kedam mobil meninggalkan Itachi dan Yuugao yang mungkin masih ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Itachi-kun!" Yuugao memeluk Itachi erat,"Tolong maafkan aku!" pinta Yuugao tampak sungguh-sungguh. Dari dalam mobil Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala muak dengan sikap Yuugao.

"Hn...Aku pergi dulu" Itachi melepaskan pelukan Yuugao, masuk kedalam mobil dan mulai melajukannya menuju mansion Uchiha.

...

Perjalanan terasa sunyi, tanpa ada seorangpun yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Tentu tidak bisa berharap pada orang sependiam Itachi untuk memulai pembicaraan. Ino yang cerewet dan selalu punya bahan pembicaraanpun sepertinya sedang malas mengajak orang disebelahnya untuk bicara. Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya Ino bosan juga dengan suasana ini. Bahkan Itachi tidak menghidupkan Radio Tape mobilnya. Membuat Ino berkali-kali menguap, mata mengantuk Ino hanya sesekali melirik kearah Itachi yang tampak fokus pada jalanan, walau sebenarnya otak cerdas Itachi memikirkan banyak hal, ini dan itu. Terkalahkan oleh rasa kantuk Ino akhirnya jatuh tertidur dikursinya.

"Kaasan..." Ino mengigau sehingga mengalihkan perhatian Itachi yang sedang menunggu lampu hijau kembali menyala kepadanya. Dalam tidurnya Ino terkikik geli, ntah apa yang sedang dimimpikannya. Melihat hal itu mau tak mau Itachi tersenyum juga. Namun senyumnya serta merta menghilang mengingat saat ini dia tengah menjadikan Ino alat untuk membohongi keluarganya. Dia terpaksa melibatkan Ino yang merupakan sekretarisnya dalam urusan pribadinya.

"Maaf ya Ino"perlahan Itachi sedikit menurunkan kursi untuk membuat Ino tidur lebih nyaman. Perjalanan menuju rumahnya memang cukup jauh. Mansion Uchiha terletak sekitar 4 jam perjalanan dari pusat kota Tokyo, tepatnya dari hotel tempat mereka menginap. Wajar saja kalau Ino sampai terlelap.

...

_I want to change the world_

_ kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni_

_ ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite_

_ Change my mind_

_ jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e_

_ te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa_

_ It's wonderland_

Suara ponsel disertai getaran yang dirasakan Ino dari dalam tas tangan dipangkuannya menarik Ino dari lelapnya. Ino mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Hal pertama yang dilihat Ino adalah Itachi yang sedang melihatnya.

"Kau tidak mau mengangkat ponselmu?" ah...pertanyaan itachi membuat Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tas dipangkuannya dan mengobrak-abrik isinya untuk mencari penda yang menganggu kenyamanan tidurnya. Dan ketemu..

"forehead.." gumam Ino membaca nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Baru Ino akan menjawabnya, nada deringnya sudah berhenti dan layar ponselnya berubah menjadi hitam. Tanda ponselnya telah mati kehabisan baterai.

"kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"eum..? Sepertinya baterai saya habis" Ino menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang mati pada Itachi. Lalu Ia menatap layar itu disertai kernyitan di dahinya. "Tidak biasanya Sakura menelpon di jam kantor seperti ini. Kalau dia sampai menelepon tentu itu bukan sekedar untuk bergosip seperti yang sering mereka lakukan berjam-jam ditelepon jika sedang berjauhan"

Itachi seperti menyadari ada kecemasan diraut wajah Ino,"Ini, mungkin itu telpon penting" Itachi menawarkan ponselnya pada Ino.

"Benarkah saya boleh memakainya?" Itachi mengangguk,"Arigatou" Ino menerima ponsel itu dan menekan beberapa nomer yang telah Ia hapal. Menunggu jawaban dari orang diseberang yang sedang diteleponnya.

"_moshi-moshi"_ terdengar suara sakura dari seberang.

"Fore...eum..Sakura. Ini aku Ino"

"_ah..Ino kenapa ponselnya tiba-tiba mati? Dan kau pakai ponsel siapa? Ah..sudahlah..aku ingin mengabarkan padamu kalau Kurenai-san baru saja masuk ruang ICU!_" jawab Sakura terdenngar panik.

"Ku..kurenai-san! Apa yang terjadi dengannya Sakura? Kenapa dia sampai dibawa keruang ICU?" Ino bertanya tak kalah panik. Mendengar nama Kurenai disebut, Itachi turut menoleh kearah Ino sebelum memutar mobil kearah kanan memasuki sebuah halaman luas yang ditengahnya terdapat sebuah rumah mewah bergaya modern sedang disamping rumah itu terdapat sebuah rumah lain bergaya tradisional yang tampak sederhana. Antara kedua rumah dihubungkan oleh sebuah ruang kaca yang tampak seperti taman dengan bunga-bunga yang tertata rapi dan kolam buatan yang memanjang seperti sungai dengan air mengalir dari rumah gaya tradisinal menuju rumah bergaya modern. Mansion Uchiha.

Itachi menghentikan mobilnya namun tidak langsung turun, dia masih membiarkan Ino berbicara dengan seseorang yang didengarnya bernama Sakura tadi dan sepertinya isi pembicaraan itu ada hubungannya dengan Kurenai, sekertarisnya.

"Aku sedang berada di Mansion Uchiha. Aku akan berupaya segera kembali ke Konoha. Tolong jaga Kurenai baik-baik ya Sakura"

"_Tentu Ino, kau tidak perlu khawatir_" Sakurapun memutus sambungan. Ino mengembalikan ponsel yang digunakannya pada Itachi. Tangannya tampak bergetar dan wajahnya memucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Siapa yang telepon dan apa yang terjadi dengan Kurenai?"tanya Itachi menyadari perubahan Ino.

"Tadi Sakura memberitahuku kalau Kurenai pingsan dan mengalami pendarahan. Kondisinya maupun bayi dalam kandungannya sangat lemah. Itachi-kun, aku sangat khawatir. Bolehkah aku kembali ke Konoha sekarang?" mata Ino sudah berkaca-kaca ketika memintanya, Ia bahkan tidak memanggilo Itachi dengan nama keluarga dan suffix-sama seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Tentu Itachi tidak akan menolaknya.

"Baiklah, kita akan langsung pulang ke Konoha setelah menemui dan berpamitan dengan Kaasan dan Ojiisan!"

"Kita..?"

"Ya... Aku juga ingin melihat kondisi Kurenai"

Mereka berdua lalu keluar dari mobil yang langsung disambut oleh Mikoto yang merasa heran melihat Ino yang tampak akan menangis. Segera Itachi menjelaskan kepada keluarganya perihal Kurenai dan kecemasan Ino. Dan Mikoto pun dapat memakluminya dan membiarkan mereka pulang ke Konoha hari itu juga dengan diantar supir ke bandara.

...

Dipesawat Ino tak henti-hentinya merapalkan doa untuk Kurenai. Itachi yang melihat Ino begitu cemas berinisiatif meraih tangan Ino untuk digenggamnya. Tentu itu membuat Ino terkejut dan menoleh seketika melihat Itachi.

"Tenanglah Ino! Kurenai, wanita yang kuat. Aku yakin bayinya juga begitu!" Ino tidak menjawab, Ia belum bisa menguasai dirinya dari keterkejutannya pada perlakuan Itachi. Ino tau pasti Itachi melakukannya hanya untuk sedikit menenangkannya. Pria yang sangat baik bukan? Dan benar! Ino merasa tenang, senyum yang menyertai kata-katanya benar-benar mampu membuat Ino lebih tenang. Ino membalas senyum Itachi disertai anggukan. Tanpa sadar sampai pengumuman bahwa pesawat akan segera mendarat Itachi masih mengenggam tangan Ino. Membuat debaran didada Ino ntah kenapa berubah dari debaran karena cemas menjadi debaran karena...

"Sudah sampai" suara Itachi mengangetkan Ino. Tampak semua orang sudah bediri mengambil barang masing-masing dari dashboard. Bahkan sebagian sudah ada yang turun. Sontak wajah Ino memerah bukannya mengikuti Itachi yang sudah berjalan untuk turun dia malah tercenung sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku terasa berdebar-debar seperti ini? Seperti waktu itu..." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda Ia ingin menampikkan apapun yang ada di pikirannya saat ini,"Tidak mungkin! Hanya dia seorang...Tidak mungkin ada orang lain!"

"Nona..Anda butuh bantuan?" sapa seorang pramugari yang melihat Ino tidak juga turun dari pesawat.

"ah..maaf" Ino tersenyum melihat kesana kemari yang ternyata hanya tinggal dirinya dan beberapa orang yang sudah berdiri di pintu keluar. Cepat-cepat Ino berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

...

Dengan menggunakan taxi Ino dan Itachi langsung menuju ke rumah sakit tempat kurenai dirawat sekaligus tempat dimana sakura bekerja sebagai dokter. Sakura yang sudah dihubungi oleh Ino yang memberitahunya bahwa Ino telah berada di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit menunggunya didepan meja loby.

"Sakura..! Bagaimana kondisi Kurenai-san?" tanya Ino langsung begitu ia masuk kedalam rumah sakit dengan berlari dari taxi yang ditumpanginya.

"Tenanglah Ino-pig. Kurenai sudah sedikit lebih baik sekarang. Walaupun detak jantung bayinya masih belum normal. Tapi setidaknya pendarahannya sudah bisa dihentikan!" jelas Sakura. Ino menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah...Kurenai tidak apa-apa"

"Sebenarnya kita belum bisa sepenuhnya tenang, karena tim dokter masih memasang status siaga pada Kurenai. Bisa saja sewaktu-waktu dia kembali mengalami pendarahan dan jika itu terjadi terpaksa akan dilakukan operasi caesar untuk mengeluarkan bayinya" tambah Sakura. Namun kali ini pandangan Sakura tidak mengarah pada Ino melainkan pada pria yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Ino yang menenteng dua buah koper dimasing-masing tangannya. Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan membelalakkan matanya. Bukan karena melihat Itachi tapi karena melihat Itachi sedang menenteng kopernya.

"Gomennasai, Uchiha-sama. Saya tidak bermaksud.."

"Apa kami bisa melihat Kurenai?" Itachi tidak menanggapi Ino, dia malah bertanya pada Sakura.

"Jadi anda yang bernama Uchiha Itachi? Salam kenal! Aku Haruno Sakura, teman satu apartement Ino. Gadis pirang Ini banyak bercerita tentang anda" kontan Ino menginjak kuat kaki Sakura membuat si pemilik kaki meringis kesakitan. Itachi hanya melempar senyum maklum pada keduanya.

"oh..iya..tentu kalian bisa melihatnya. Tapi mungkin Kurenai-san sedang tidur sekarang. Jadi jangan berisik ya..." Sakurapun mengantar keduanya keruangan tempat Kurenai dirawat setelah menitipkan kedua koper Ino pada recepsionist.

...

Kurenai tampak sangat lemah, selang oksigen membantu bernapas, asupan energinya diberi melalu selang infus dan darahnya ditambah melalu selang yang terhubung dengan kantung darah. Pandangan Ino beralih pada sebuah figura kecil yang didalamnya terdapat foto seorang pria yang sangat dikenali Ino. Asuma-sensei. Ino mengambil dan memandangi foto dalam figura itu. Alisnya tampak turun menunjukkan betapa hatinya sedih saat ini. Sakura memegang bahu Ino,"Kurenai-san terus memegang ini saat aku membawanya kerumah sakit padahal saat itu dia dalam keadaan pingsan" jelas Sakura menerangkan kenapa foto itu ada diruangan itu tanpa ditanya oleh Ino. Yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Ino.

"eum...Ino sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan kalian berdua. Karena aku masih harus menemui beberapa pasien lain"

"ya..arigatou Sakura"

"Kau jangan lama-lama disini ya! Kau juga harus istirahat!" Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi,"Itachi-san, aku titip Ino yah...dia ini keras kepala jadi aku minta tolong padamu untuk memastikannya sampai dirumah. Kau ini kan ca...hmmph.."segera Ino membungkam mulut Sakura yang terus berceloteh.

"Kau tidak tau ya Forehead kalau kau tidak boleh berisik dirumah sakit" Ino menyeret Sakura keluar dari ruangan Kurenai dan langsung menutup pintunya.

"Maafkan temanku ya, Uchiha-sama" Ino membungkukkan badannya pada Itachi.

"Hn.." Ino hanya nyengir kuda mendengar jawaban Itachi. Sepertinya gumaman itu adalah kata favorit kakak beradik Uchiha. Tak lama, Ino kembali memandang Kurenai, lebih tepatnya perut buncit Kurenai yang bergerak lemah karena lemahnya napas sang pemilik. Ino lalu mendekati Kurenai, mengelus lembut perutnya. Itachi hanya memperhatikan apapun yang dilakukan Ino.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukan Asuma-sensei ya, Kurenai-san? Aku mengerti! Karena aku juga sangat merindukannya, sama seperti aku merindukan murid kesayangannya yang pemalas itu! hi..hi..." Ino terkikik getir, "Tapi Kurenai-san, se-rindu apapun kau dengannya, kau masih belum boleh bersamanya. Kau...masih harus bertahan untuk Asuma kecilmu" Ino tersenyum lembut. Kalau Kurenai bisa melihatnya, maka ia akan menemukan Ino yang berusaha menyalurkan ketegaran dan kekuatan melalui senyumnya.

...

Akhirnya Ino tiba di apartementnya dengan diantar oleh Itachi yang sekaligus membawakan barang-barangnya. Sebenarnya Ino sudah menolak untuk pulang, tapi ntah kenapa dia tidak berani melawan Itachi saat Itachi tetap menyuruhnya pulang bahkan mengantarnya sampai ke apartemennya. Ragu-ragu Ino mempersilahkan Itachi untuk masuk namun ditolak dengan halus oleh Itachi dengan mengatakan kalau dia harus segera kembali kekediamannya untuk beristirahat. Dan Ino hanya mengiyakan setelah mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada Itachi.

Masuk kedalam kamarnya, Ino langsung merebahkan diri di kasur ukuran single miliknya. Memejamkan mata untuk mengusir kepenatan. Syukurlah Itachi memberinya libur besok untuk beristirahat setelah melakukan tugas luar kota yang dinilai Itachi sangat memuaskan. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kekiri. Ino bisa melihat jajaran pigura foto yang tersusun rapi dimeja kerjanya. Disamping vas bunga yang bunga didalamnya sudah layu karena hampir sebulan tidak diganti terdapat pigura berisi fotonya dengan Sakura saat mereka pertama kali memasuki apartemen yang mereka tempati ini,"ehm...tak terasa sudah lebih dari enam tahun ya forehead" ucap Ino pada foto yang sedang dilihatnya dari kasurnya. Menggulirkan sedikit bola matanya Ino bisa melihat fotonya bersama almarhum mama dan papa-nya,"hai...Ma..Pa...apa kabar? Lama tidak melihat kalian. Aku baru pulang dari tokyo. Aku lelah sekali, tapi aku sangat puas dengan hasil kerjaku. Bahkan Uchiha-sama memujiku. Ah...ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan. Terutama padamu Ma.." Ino tersenyum lembut pada foto yang tentu tidak akan menanyakan dengan antusias tentang apa yang ingin diceritakan Ino. Menggulirkan bola matanya lagi, Ino bisa melihat fotonya bersama tiga orang pria, yang satu bertubuh tambun dengan keripik kentang ditangannya,"Hei Chouji! Kau harus diet agar ayumi-chan bisa mencintaimu! Ah..iya aku lupa, kau bahkan sudah menikah dengannya sekarang ya? Aku mak comblang yang hebatkan? Wanita secantik Ayumi pun bisa kubuat tertarik padamu! Hi..hi.." Ino terkikik sendiri mengingat saat-saat dia berusaha mengenalkan Chouji dan Ayumi. Ada kisah lucu disana.

Ino lalu memandangi foto dua orang pria lain masih di pigura yang sama,"kalian tau? Aku...sangat membenci kalian berdua! Berani sekali kau meninggalkanku Shika! Kau bahkan tidak menepati janjimu pada ayahku. Brengsek kau!" Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya yang terlihat mulai bergetar,"Dan kau jangan melihatku begitu Asuma-sensei! Kau juga sama saja dengan Rusa sialan itu, kenapa kau tega meniggalkan Kurenai-san. Aku...sungguh menyesal mengenalkan Kurenai-san padamu. Hiks..hiks..." Ino tidak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Ia menangis sesenggukan mengingat betapa lemahnya Kurenai tadi. Hingga Ia jatuh terlelap karena lelah menangis selain dari fisiknya yang memang kelelahan setelah perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Konoha.

...

Keesokan paginya Ino terbangun karena suara brisik yang sepertinya berasal dari dapur. Pasti ulah Sakura! Dengan mata yang terasa masih lengket Ino berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju sumber keributan. Benar saja, Sakuralah yang ada disana. Sibuk menggoyang-goyang panci penggorengan yang didalamnya terdapat telur mata sapi.

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali Forehead?" sapa Ino.

"oh..Ohayou, Ino-pig. Maaf membuatmu tergangggu" balas Sakura yang baru menoleh secara penuh pada Ino setelah meletakkan telur mata sapinya ke piring dan membawanya ke meja makan. Sudah ada makanan lain disana, yaitu dua piring nasi goreng. Sedang Ino sudah duduk disana dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah yang..."eh...wajahmu kenapa, Pig? Apa kau sudah bercermin pagi ini? Jangan sampai boss-mu yang benar-benar tampan itu melihatmu dalam kondisi begini, nanti kau bisa kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkannya. Apa semalam kau memakai ponselnya untuk menelponku?" celoteh Sakura melihat Ino yang tampak kusut dengan mata yang bengkak akibat menangis semalaman bahkan ketika dia sudah tidur.

"haa...kau sudah punya Naruto, forehead"

"Aku tidak bilang akan mengambil kesempatan-mu!"

"Sudahlah, aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu. Ah..ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kondisi Kurenai-san?" tanya Ino yang sudah menegakkan badannya.

"Sejauh ini dia baik-baik saja. Walaupun belum ada perubahan signifikan dari kemarin, setidaknya kondisinya tidak bertambah buruk. Malah bisa dibilang sedikit membaik, karena denyut jantung bayinya semakin kuat dan stabil" jelas Sakura yang tentu mengetahui kondisi pasti Kurenai karena dia lah yang langsung menangani Kurenai dan Ia cukup memahami betapa Ino mencemaskan kondisi Kurenai.

"syukurlah kalau begitu. Hari ini aku ingin ikut bersamamu kerumah sakit, kau tunggu aku ya. Aku akan segera bersiap-siap" pinta Ino.

"lho...memangnya kau tidak ke kantor hari ini?" Ino hanya menjawab dengan gelengan sembari melangkah menuju kamarnya,"makan dulu sarapanmu, Pig" teriak Sakura pada Ino yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Tidak ada sahutan dari Ino.

...

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Ino diruangan Kurenai, karena sejak Ia datang tadi Kurenai masih tidur atau dia memang belum bangun dari sejak terakhir Ino melihatnya semalam.

Ino memilih duduk di tepi jendela, mengarahkan pandangannya pada awan putih yang berarak di langit yang tampak sangat cerah hari ini. Kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan seseorang yang dikenalnya dulu. Nara Shikamaru – pemuda dengan model rambut menyerupai pucuk nanas – yang pernah mengisi hari-hari Ino.

"Shika..kau tau aku tidak benar-benar membencimu kan? Kemarin aku hanya sedang kesal dengan Asuma-sensei. Kau lihat kan seperti apa keadaan Kurenai sekarang? Aku...sungguh mencemaskannya. Aku..tidak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya dan ba..." pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka menghentikan kata-kata Ino. Cukup heran melihat siapa yang kemudian muncul dari balik pintu.

"...Ino" sapa Itachi sembari berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"eh..? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Tadi aku ke apartemenmu, tapi kau tidak ada disana. Karena itu aku kemari"

"Apartemenku? Ah...kenapa anda tidak menghubungiku saja jika ada yang anda perlukan?" Ino sudah berdiri menghampiri Itachi dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ponselmu mati" Ino mengerutkan keningnya dan segera memerika ponsel yang masih berada dalam tas tangannya sejak kemarin. Benar! Dia belum men-charge sejak ponselnya habis baterai kemarin.

"Gomennasai, Uchiha-sama"

"Hn.."

"Lalu ada apa anda mencari saya? Bukannya anda yang memberi saya libur hari ini?"

"Hn...sebagai sekertarisku" Ino menaikkan kedua alisnya mewakili tanyanya,"Kaasan dan Ojiisan-ku akan datang kemari"

"Apa?! Eum..Saya mengerti. Kapan mereka sampai? Apa kita akan menjemput mereka di bandara?"

"Hn..." Ino menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Itachi. Sudah diputuskannya kalau gumaman "Hn.." itu adalah trademark Uchiha.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kurenai?" tanya Itachi.

"Sakura bilang..." dan Ino memulai penjelasannya mengenai kondisi Kurenai sesuai dengan apa yang tadi didengarnya dari Sakura. Itachi sesekali mengangguk menanggapi Ino. Namun ada sesuatu diwajah Ino yang ditangkap Itachi. Mata Ino yang bengkak. Melihat itu, ntah mengapa Itachi ingin tersenyum, sungguhkah gadis didepannya ini begitu peduli pada orang lain?

...TBC

* * *

yappp...beginilah chapter-4...

muncul dengan ketidakjelasannya...ruwet dan ga punya alur...mungkin star terlalu maksain untuk merubah cerita dari yang udah star tulis di diary...

maafkan star ya minna-san jika mengecewakan...jadi nggak enak hati...

tapi star senang menulisnya...karena ada banyak perhatian Itachi-nii untuk Ino-chan disini...dan Yuugao..hmmm...maaf kamu lulus casting jadi peran semi antagonis di fic-star ini...

hufttt... ^_^

Welll...lagi-lagi...star mohon bantuannya ya untuk memperbaiki fic-star dengan pendapat, pesan, kesan dan kritik minna-san tentang fanfict ini...so...star nanti review-nya, ya~

thank's minna-san

**by : star azura**


	5. Chapter 5

OK...sepulang dari RS selama hampir sebulan...dan selama itu pula ga buka laptop...(ga diizinin, pelit...padahal laptop teman yang bisa ngilangin kesepian star..hiks..hiks..jd ga bisa baca FF) Ok selesai sesi curhatnya...

tapi begitu buka laptop...jreng..jreng...kejutan bangeeeeet..kyaaa...ada _**el Cierto**_... (gomen kalau star lebay, habisnya ntukan salah satu author favorite star, jadi terharu) iya nih...star susah banget ngubah kebiasaan dalam menulis, kurang meratiin tanda baca. Soal pair ItaIno..sama,,star juga suka banget sama mereka...rasanya cocok gimanaaaa gitu... terimakasih banyaaaakk sudah mau baca bahkan ngeriview..salam hangatttt..

**moku-chan** dan **kirei-neko ** iya..ya..sejauh ini emang belum ada perkembangan yang berarti dari keduanya, sabar yooo...

**jenny eun-chan** kita doain bareng ya...soalnya kan kasihan kalau sampai kenapa-kenapa...

**yamanaka chuii uchiha **benar-benar deh star harus belajar tata cara nulis yg bener biar ga terlalu banyak typo..ga apa kalau baru review..kamu baca aja star uda seneeeng banget..

**kaname** and **dela** maaf up datenya lama, makasih ya sudah menunggu,,,

**kazusa kirihika** terimakasih banyak..tentang ShikaIno...emang ada something diantara mereka..hee..

**Gaanata-chan** ga bisa diabaikan...emang surprice banget buat star ada el-san...

OK..sudah...yaakkk..membalas review emang yg paling star sukai...semua reviewer kan teman baru star..

sekarang yukkss baca lagi kelanjutan fic-star yg nyinetron ini..

* * *

**Chapter sebelumnya...**

"...Ino" sapa Itachi sembari berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"eh..? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Tadi aku ke apartemenmu, tapi kau tidak ada disana. Karena itu aku kemari"

"Apartemenku? Ah...kenapa anda tidak menghubungiku saja jika ada yang anda perlukan?" Ino sudah berdiri menghampiri Itachi dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ponselmu mati" Ino mengerutkan keningnya dan segera memerika ponsel yang masih berada dalam tas tangannya sejak kemarin. Benar! Dia belum men-charge sejak ponselnya habis baterai kemarin.

"Gomennasai, Uchiha-sama"

"Hn.."

"Lalu ada apa anda mencari saya? Bukannya anda yang memberi saya libur hari ini?"

"Hn...sebagai sekertarisku" Ino menaikkan kedua alisnya mewakili tanyanya,"Kaasan dan Ojiisan-ku akan datang kemari"

"Apa?! Eum..Saya mengerti. Kapan mereka sampai? Apa kita akan menjemput mereka di bandara?"

"Hn..." Ino menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Itachi. Sudah diputuskannya kalau gumaman "Hn.." itu adalah trademark Uchiha.

* * *

**tentunya semua karakter Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**semua yang star tulis...just for fun...**

**asyyik menuang khayalan...**

**Warning: OOC (?). nyinetron, idenya terlalu biasa. typo(s), dan ga tau deh ada warning apa lagi**

* * *

Itachi dan Ino sudah ada di depan kediaman Itachi. Sejenak Ino kembali memandang penampilannya,"Uchiha-sama! Apa tidak apa-apa aku menemui keluargamu dengan pakaian seperti ini?" lagi Ino menanyakannya setelah beberapa kali dia sudah bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama pada Itachi. Saat di rumah sakit, saat akan memasuki mobil, saat melewati pertokoan di perjalanan dan saat ini. "Dan tolong berikan pendapatmu walaupun hanya dengan sebuah kalimat pendek! Jangan hanya ber 'hn' saja!" tambah Ino dengan wajah yang kentara sedang kesal, bagaimana tidak dari tadi Itachi hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gumaman khas Uchiha. Tapi justru ekspresi Ino terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang merajuk karena tidak diizinkan mengikuti kemah musim panas. Itu membuat Itachi tertawa geli, tawa yang terdengar sangat renyah dan lepas. Guratan segala beban pikiran yang terukir diwajahnya tampak memudar.

Ino melirik Itachi dengan menaikkan satu alisnya. Huh..dia memang kesal dengan Itachi. Tapi melihat tawa Itachi, hati Ino menghangat. Berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini Itachi tampak benar-benar lepas dan Ino sangat senang melihatnya. Walaupun Ino masih menahan ekspresinya.

"Lagi-lagi perasaan seperti ini. Jantungku menggila. Tapi tawa ini, aku sungguh senang melihat Itachi tertawa seperti ini!" batin Ino. Tidak ingin lebih lama menahan debaran dijantungnya Ino memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari mobil. Dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa dia mencoba melepas kaitan sabuk pengaman. Namun ntah karena Ino lupa cara melepasnya atau sabuk pengamannya yang bermasalah Ino tampak kesulitan. Sehingga itachi berinisiatif membantu Ino melepas sabuk pengamannya. Saat itulah tangan mereka bersentuhan, seperti tersengat listrik tubuh Ino tampak menegang dia bahkan tampak seperti orang yang kesulitan bernafas. Ditambah lagi saat Itachi tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Ino setelah berhasil membuka sabuk pengaman yang menahan tubuh Ino.

"Kau sangat cantik, Ino!" tulus Itachi berkata. Sejenak waktu seolah terhenti ditengah keduanya, tidak ada yang melakukan pergerakan. Ino masih dalam posisi diamnya, dengan tangan Itachi yang masih nyaman menempel dipipi Ino.

Mata keduanya saling beradu. Dengan nafas yang semakin memburu. Seiring dalam pandangan itu. Membuat tubuh semakin mendekat maju. Tak sadar waktu ternyata terus berlalu. Hingga datang para pengganggu!

"_tok...tok...tok..."_kaca jendela mobil diketuk mengangetkan Ino dan Itachi. Kaku. Keduanya menoleh kearah jendela. Sudah ada Madara dengan seringainya diluar mobil juga Mikoto yang wajahnya tampak bersemu merah. Antara malu dan...marah.

"Otousan! Kenapa Otousan tetap melakukannya? Kita pasti sudah menganggu mereka!" Mikoto tampak tidak senang dengan Madara yang menganggu moment berharga putranya.

"Apa kami menganggu kalian?" tanya Madara pada Ino dan Itachi yang sudah keluar dari mobil. Itachi hanya menghela nafas keras sebagai jawaban. Sedangkan Ino hanya menunjukkan cengiran kuda terbaiknya. Tak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia sudah terlalu malu selain itu dia juga merasa sedikit...kecewa! Tentu Ino sadar tak seharusnya dia berharap lebih, ini hanya sekedar sandiwara. Mungkin apa yang dilakukan Itachi barusanpun hanya untuk mempertontonkan adegan kemesraan agar keluarganya semakin yakin bahwa ini adalah kisah nyata.

"Ayo cepat masuk Ino-chan" Mikoto sudah merangkul lengan Ino dan menariknya masuk kekediaman Itachi diikuti Itachi dan Madara dari belakang.

...

Ino memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah yang berdesign modern ini, tampak sederhana dan terkesan sangat lapang, tidak ada banyak tembok yang menyekat ruangan, bahkan dari pintu masuk kita bisa melihat seluruh ruangan dari ruang tamu hingga dapur. Namun jika diperhatikan semua tertata sangat rumit apalagi jika melihat ke lantai dan flafon maka akan tampak sekat tak kasat mata yang dibuat dari kesan yang ditimbulkan oleh variasi lantai dan flafon rumah.

"Waah..benar-benar rumah yang mencerminkan pemiliknya!" gumam Ino tanpa sadar.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau kesini kan Ino-chan?" tanya Madara dengan suara berat dan pelan yang ternyata mendengar gumaman Ino karena posisinya yang berada dibelakang Ino saat membuka sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah di undakan depan pintu.

"eeh..Ma..madara-sa... Ma..maksudku Madara-jiisan!" Ino sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba Madara menanyainya dari belakang bahkan dia hampir memanggil Madara dengan suffix-sama. Dan lagi jika diperhatikan, tatapan Madara tampak berbeda ketika memandang Ino.

"Ino-chan ada apa?" tanya Mikoto. Itachi turut melihat kearah Ino yang tampak nyengir salah tingkah. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Madara yang menjadi perhatian mata Ino.

"Ayo kita masuk! Apa kalian mau kakiku kesemutan karena kelamaan berdiri?" Madara mendahului semua orang masuk kedalam rumah dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Tidak ada yang menyela, hanya mengikuti Madara. Duduk disofa yang seperangkat dengan sofa yang telah diduduki Madara terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi Ino-chan. Seperti apa Itachi menurutmu?" tanya Madara,"Tadi di pintu masuk kau bilang kalau rumah ini sangat mencerminkan pemiliknya" ternyata Madara benar-benar mendengar apa yang diucapkan ino tadi.

Ino berusaha setenang mungkin menjawab pertanyaan Madara. Dia melihat terlebih dahulu kearah Itachi dan melayangkan sebuah senyum tulus,"Seperti rumah ini. Tampak sederhana tapi sebenarnya rumit. Tampak rumit tapi sebenarnya sangat sederhana." Ino semakin mengembangkannya senyumnya."Itachi-kun. Mungkin seumur hidup pun tidak akan cukup untuk mengerti jalan pikirannya, tapi hanya butuh waktu satu hari untuk memahaminya," Ino masih mempertahankan senyumnya, aquamarin milikinya bening bercahaya menatap Itachi, sedikit mengedikkan bahu ia melanjutkan," Tidak mudah sih, tapi juga tidak sulit"

Itachi tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya onyx kelamnya yang sesekali melihat kearah Ino yang saat ini asyik bercengkrama dengan Mikoto dan Madara. Dia lebih memilih menjadi pendengar yang baik dan hanya sesekali bersuara jika ditanya sesuatu, yang terkadang pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya ditujukan sekedar memperkuat pernyataan yang disampaikan Mikoto pada Ino.

...

Waktu beranjak dengan cepat. Obrolan demi obrolan mengalir semakin mengakrabkan Ino pada keluarga Itachi. Sejenak Ino sempat lupa kalau semua ini hanya sandiwara belaka. Kehangatan keluarga yang sangat dirindukannya.

_I want to change the world_

_ kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni_

_ ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite_

_ Change my mind_

_ jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e_

_ te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa_

_ It's wonderland_

Suara ponsel Ino berdering. Panggilan dari Sakura. Segara Ino mengangkatnya, ntah mengapa jantungnya berdesir hebat melihat nama pemanggil.

"Iya Sakura...Aku sedang dirumah Itachi-kun...APA!?...Baiklah aku akan segera kesana!" Ino tampak panik dan memucat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Itachi-kun. Kurenai-san collaps. Dia kembali mengalami pendarahan dan akan segera di operasi. Bisakah kau mengantarku kerumah sakit?" pinta Ino. air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

...

Ino berlari memasuki rumah sakit menuju ruang operasi diikuti Itachi. Tampak beberapa perawat yang sedang berbicara dengan gadis berambut pink dengan setelan biru – Sakura yang sedang memakai pakaian khusus ruang operasi – segera Ino menhgampiri mereka dan bertanya pada Sakura apa yang terjadi. Karena tampak jelas orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul itu sedang berbicara sesuatu yang serius.

"Sakura..apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan Kurenai-san?" tanya Ino langsung.

"Ino! Syukurlah kau sudah datang. Keadaan Kurenai-san tidak begitu baik ditambah lagi kami kehabisan stock darah yang cocok untuknya. Padahal operasi harus terus berjalan" jelas Sakura.

"Ambil darahku! Kami berdua pernah menyumbangkan darah untuk Hinata saat dia kecelakaan. Jadi aku pikir aku dan Kurenai pun memiliki darah yang sama!"

"Baiklah. Kau ikut denganku. Jika darahmu memang cocok kita akan lakukan tranfusi langsung" Ino mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Sakura. Dia bahkan sudah lupa kalau dia datang bersama Itachi dan membiarkan tasnya terletak begitu saja dibangku tunggu yang ada dipepan ruang operasi.

...

Ino berdiri didepan sebuah ruangan yang separuh dindingnya terbuat dari kaca sehingga isi didalamnya terlihat jelas. Tempat tidur bayi-bayi yang baru lahir. Ada 7 bayi didalam ruangan itu yang salah satu bayinya diletakkan didalam sebuah inkubator. Seorang bayi laki-laki yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari bayi-bayi lainnya.

Ino meletakkan tangannya didinding kaca tepat diinkubator dalam

menyentuh kotak itu Ino menggerak-gerakkan perlahan jarinya. Dia tidak sendiri ada Sakura dan Itachi disampingnya. Namun pemandangan didepannya membuatnya lupa dengan keberadaan orang lain disekitarnya.

"eh..Ino-pig! Apa kau belum puas memandangi asuma-junior?" tanya Sakura.

"Kurenai-san akan baik-baik saja kan Sakura? Dan Asuma-junior bisa tumbuh besar kan? Dia akan tumbuh seperti anak lainnya kan? Dia sangat kecil dan terlalu kecil untuk kehilangan segalanya" Ino malah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan pertanyaannya. Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Ino dan ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada bayi mungil yang tampak sangat lemah itu.

"iya tentu saja mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja. Kau jangan khawatir! Kau harus segera pulang dan beristirahat! Darahmu cukup banyak diambil hari ini" ujar Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi forehead. Lagipula aku ini sangat kuat, kehilangan beberapa cc darah tidak akan membuatku mati! Dan lagi aku ingin menunggu hingga kurenai sadar dari komanya"sahut Ino.

"Ti-dak bo-leh! Kau ha-rus pu-lang! Percayakan saja mereka padaku!" perintah Sakura lagi dengan penekanan di awal kalimatnya. Tanda ia tidak ingin dibantah lagi oleh gadis keras kepala berambut pirang yang tampak pucat dan sedikit bergetar.

"Kenapa kau jadi secerewet Naruto sih Forehead?"

"Karena aku calon istrinya!" Sakura menunjukkan sebuah cincin platina yang tersemat dijari manisnya. Ino membelalakkan mata karena dia baru menyadarinya,"dan calon kakak iparmu! Jadi menurut lah padaku!"tambah Sakura mengingatkan Ino pada kata-kata yang pernah diucapkannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau dan Naru-baka? Kalian tidak ceri... Ah.."tiba-tiba Ino merasakan pusing dikepalanya hingga dia hampir terjatuh kalau saja Itachi tidak segera menahannya.

"Sepertinya Sakura benar Ino! Kau harus pulang kalau kau masih ingin menjaga Kurenai besok. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Itachi menambahkan.

"Aku tidak... Haa..apa yang anda lakukan Uchiha-sama?"lagi-lagi Ino ingin membantah, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya seperti melayang. Itachi menggendongnya ala bridal style. Refleks Ino mengalungkan lengannya dileher Itachi. Kala Ino mau protes lagi Itachi sudah memandangnya dengan tajam membuat Ino kembali bungkam dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Tidaaaak..bagaimana ini? Kalau seperti ini sama saja seperti aku memeluk Itachi dan aroma tubuhnya..." Ino tersentak sadar dari pikirannya.

"Aku sangat senang kau ada disini, Itachi-san. Tolong ya..antarkan gadis pirang keras kepala ini sampai kekamarnya!" Sakura membungkukkan badannya pada Itachi tanda dia meminta tolong.

"Hn.."jawab Itachi sembari melangkah. Sakura sedikit sweetdrop mendengar jawaban Itachi, benar kata Ino tentang trademark Uchiha. Tapi tak lama seringai lebar muncul di wajahnya ketika dia mendapati pelototan dari Ino yang melihatnya dari balik bahu Itachi. Sakura yang dipelototi malah mengacungkan jempolnya memunculkan perempatan didahi Ino.

...

Ino kembali tertidur dimobil Itachi. Cukup banyak darah yang diambil dari tubuhnya membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan energi. Namun suara getaran ponsel Itachi membangunkannya. Ino mengerjab sesaat dan melihat sekeliling. Sepertinya Itachi sedang ada di toko 24 jam, ntah apa yang dibelinya. Kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke ponsel Itachi yang bergetar, Ino melihat siapa yang memanggil.

"Yuugao?" Ino kemudian melihat jam digital di mobil. Pukul 02.15 am. Ino melihat lagi ke arah toko, sepertinya Itachi masih memilih barang yang ingin dibelinya. Ntah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, Ino menyeringai kemudian dengan berani dia mengangkat telepon masuk di ponsel Itachi.

"Moshi-moshi" jawab Ino dengan suaranya yang parau khas orang bangun tidur. Jelas itu bukan suara yang dibuat-buat karena Ino memang baru bangun tidur.

"_Siapa kau? Kenapa kau yang mengangkat ponsel Itachi-kun?"_ Yuugao terdengar terkejut. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika yang mengangkat telepon kekasihmu seorang wanita dengan suara parau khas orang baru bangun tidur pada dini hari?

"Kau sudah lupa suaraku ya Yuugao? Sudah kubilang aku bukan tandinganmu!" jawab Ino tersenyum meremehkan. Namun matanya awas ke arah toko 24 jam mengantisipasi kedatangan itachi. Ino tentu tidak ingin ketahuan lancang mengangkat telepon untuknya.

"_kurang ajar kau Yamanaka! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Itachi-kun-ku?" _tanya Yuugao panik.

"Apa kau ingin menebaknya?" Ino menjawab dengan pertanyaan memancing.

"_KAU! Jangan main-main denganku!" _bentak Yuugao. Ino semakin memperlebar senyumnya. Dia berhasil memancing amarah Yuugao.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dalam hal seperti ini. Dan aku ingin memberimu peringatan yang sama sekali tidak boleh kau abaikan" Ino memberi jeda sejenak menanti jikalau Yuugao menyanggah. Tapi Yuugao hanya diam karena itu Ino segera melanjutkan,"Aku tidak tau seperti apa orang bernama Kakashi itu, tapi yang kutau, kalau kau tidak segera mengambil keputusan maka kau akan kehilangan Itachi. Dan aku tidak tau, apakah diluar sana kau masih bisa mendapatkan pria setampan, sekaya, sehebat dan sebaik Itachi-kun-mu yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi Itachi-kun-ku!"

"_Apa katamu!?" _Ino tersenyum geli membayangkan wajah Yuugao, ia kembali melirik ke toko, tampak Itachi sudah berdiri didepan kasir. Itu tandanya ia harus segera menutup teleponnya.

"Selamat memikirkannya, Yuugao-san! Tapi ingat jangan terlalu lama karena aku bekerja sangat cepat! Klik" Ino memutus sambungan teleponnya, menghapus jejak panggilan masuk dan segera meletakkan kembali ponsel itu pada tempatnya. Tak lama Itachi membuka pintu mobil dan masuk.

"Kau sudah bangun?" dan Ino menjawabnya dengan senyum lemahnya.

...

Itachi membantu memapah Ino menuju kamarnya. Awalnya Itachi hendak menggendong Ino seperti saat dirumah sakit, namun Ino menolaknya dengan halus dengan alasan dia sudah kuat dan takut akan terjadi salah paham jika ada tetangga yang melihat. Memasuki kamar Ino, Itachi bisa merasakan kesegaran aroma lavender. Begitu lampu dinyalakan maka siapapun yang melihatnya akan tau warna kesukaan si pemilik kamar. Ungu. Itulah warna yang mendominasi kamar Ino. Benar-benar kamar yang menawarkan kehangatan dan cinta. Itachi lantas mendudukan Ino di kasurnya yang dialasi seprai bermotif bunga tulip.

"Arigatou, Uchiha-sama" ucap Ino sopan.

"Hn.., boleh aku pinjam dapurmu sebentar?" tanya Itachi membuat Ino menaikkan alisnya.

"Tentu. Tapi apa yang ingin anda lakukan di dapur?" Ino balik bertanya. Itachi tidak menjawab, dia malah beranjak dari kamar Ino menuju dapur yang memang mudah ditemukan karena langsung kelihatan dari pintu masuk apartement yang ukurannya tidak besar ini.

...

Tak lama kemudian Itachi sudah kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi satu mangkuk bubur kacang hijau, segelas susu dan dua butir telur. Alis Ino hampir menyatu melihat apa yang dibawa Itachi.

"Makanlah!" pinta...perintah Itachi.

"Euumm...Saya kan tidak sedang sakit, Uchiha-sama"

"Semua makanan ini akan mempercepat pembentukan sel darah merahmu"

"Tapi...Baiklah aku akan memakannya" Ino tidak akan membuat Itachi yang sudah susah payah menyiapkannya kecewa. Ternyata ini semua lah yang dibeli Itachi di toko tadi.

"Anda tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Ino disela-sela kegiatan makan dini harinya.

"kau mengusirku?" Itachi balik bertanya. Ino menganggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana ya reaksi Yuugao-san kalau tau kekasihnya bersama seorang wanita di jam seperti ini?" Ingin Ino melihat seperti apa ekspresi Itachi.

"Hn...cepat habiskan makananmu dan tidurlah!" ujar Itachi lembut tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino dan sepertinya Ino harus kecewa. Karena Itachi sama sekali tidak terpancing dengan pertanyaannya.

"Anda seperti seorang suami yang menjaga istrinya yang tengah hamil" gumam Ino pelan. Itachi tidak lagi menanggapi Ino. Perhatiannya kini teralih pada isi kamar Ino. disisirnya sudut-sudut kamar Ino. Sebenarnya Ino merasa risih juga, karena Itachi adalah pria pertama yang pernah masuk kekamarnya selain Naruto dan...Nara Shikamaru.

...

Ino mengerjabkan matanya tatkala sulur-sulur sinar matahari membangunkannya. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya. Membiarkan berbagai benda memantulkan cahaya kematanya hingga Ino bisa melihat benda-benda disekelilingnya. Namun ketika indera pendengarannya mulai bekerja menangkap suara, alis diatas kedua mata indahnya merapat ingin bertaut satu sama lain. Ada suara wanita yang dikenalinya sebagai suara Sakura tapi aneh sepertinya tadi dia sempat menangkap suara bernada bariton yang khas milik seorang pria.

Merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan menarik tangannya keatas kemudian sedikit merapikan penampilannya yang tampak acak-acakan melalui sebuah cermin yang menghadap langsung ke tempat tidurnya. Ino bergegas turun dan keluar kamar.

"hooi...kau sudah bangun Ino-chan?" tanya seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik berkulit kecoklatan yang sedang asyik menyantap sandwich ditangannya.

"Surpriiiice..."teriak sakura sambil merentangkan tangannya menunjuk lelaki tersebut. Bukannya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, Ino malah memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Narotu no baka!" ujar Ino sembari bertolak pinggang berlagak marah.

"hei..hei..ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto yang merasakan adanya aura gelap disekeliling Ino.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Ada apa denganmu? Kau kan yang membuat Sakura memiliki cincin dijari manisnya lebih dulu dari aku? Dan lagi bagaimana bisa kalian bertunangan tanpa sepengetahuanku?" sewot Ino pada Naruto yang kini tengah menampilkan cengiran terbaiknya. Dibelakang Naruto ada Sakura yang memamerkan cincin platina ditangannya dengan menggerak-gerakkan jari tangannya.

"ha..ha...ha..gomen! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merahasiakannya darimu, hanya saja kemarin adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melamar Sakura-chan" jelas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya meminta Ino untuk segera bergabung dimeja makan.

"Hmmm...ya..ya...aku turut senang untuk kalian. Lalu kapan kalian berencana untuk menikah?" tanya Ino sesampaiknya di meja makan dan langsung menyambar jus mangga yang ada meja itu.

"Rencananya dua bulan lagi" kali ini Sakura yang menjawab. Ino hanya mangguk-mangguk. Sakura melihat Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya karena Ino tidak meledak-ledak.

"APAAAA?! Dua bulan lagi?" Ino sampai memuncratkan jus yang sedang diminumnya untuk berteriak ketika dia telah menyadari jawaban Sakura."Kalian benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!" tambah Ino. Naruto yang terkejut oleh teriakan Ino sampai terjatuh kebelakang.

"he..he..begitulah. Jadi kau mau kan membantuku mempersiapkan segalanya?" pinta Sakura dengan tenangnya tanpa memperhatikan Ino yang sudah tampak frustasi.

"Sepertinya aku akan pingsan lagi! Baiklah forehead, kalau sudah begini aku harus mengakui kalau kau sudah menang dariku dan aku kalah telak" ucap Ino lagi yang kini meletakkan kepalanya dan separuh badannya diatas meja makan,"dan ini karena KAU!" teriak Ino lagi pada Naruto yang menyebabkan Naruto kembali jatuh dari kursinya,"Oniichan" tambah Ino yang kini sudah menampilkan senyum bahagianya. Tentu..senyum itu tulus. Karena Ino benar-benar bahagia mendengar kabar bahwa sagabatnya dan kakak sepupunya akan segera menikah.

"Arigatou, Ino-chan. Kau juga, harus bisa merelakan dia dan mulailah dengan yang lain" ucap Naruto bijak yang hanya dibalas senyum kecut oleh Ino. Karena Ino sangat tau maksud dari kata-kata Naruto dengan dia – Nara Shikamaru – pemuda yang selalu ada dihati Ino walaupun sudah dua tahun pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Ino dengan seluruh mimpi yang dibangunnya dan janji yang diucapkannya. Dia pergi meninggalkan Ino untuk selamanya.

"Itachi misalnya?" celetuk Sakura memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba terjadi, "ngomong-ngomong soal Itachi. Tadi saat aku pulang dia masih ada disini dan berpesan agar kau memakan lagi telurmu!" tambahnya.

"Itachi?" sebut Ino dengan nada bertanya.

"Ya..dia tidak pulang karena tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri di rumah yang tidak terkunci. Dia pria yang sangat baik, Pig. Dan kau harus berterimakasih padanya nanti jangan sa..."

"Aku tau forehead. Sekarang aku ingin tau konsep pernikahan seperti apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Ino memotong kalimat Sakura. Ino tidak ingin memperpanjang celotehan Sakura tentang Itachi. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri sesuatu yang hangat menjalari hatinya. Itachi. Nama itu seperti merubah jantung Ino menjadi genderang yang bertalu-talu menyesakkan dada.

_Saat kau pergi meninggalkanku untuk memenuhi takdir yang tak mungkin bisa kau elakkan..._

_Kematian!_

_Membawa serta mimpi yang sudah kau lukiskan..._

_ Meninggalkan janji yang kau ujar, membuatku berdiam dalam harapan..._

_Aku percaya ketika saatku tiba, kau akan bersiap menungguku diujung penantian..._

_Hingga Aku dan Kamu akan tersenyum dalam pertemuan..._

_Tapi..._

_Aku masih dibumi..._

_Harus kujalani takdirku disini..._

...TBC

* * *

yessss...akhirnya...up-date juga setelah sekian lama...

inilah jadinya...bedebar-debar...dag-dig-dug-derrrr...

tapi diakhir star masukin kata-kata yang sok puitis abis...

maafin star kalau jadi aneh dengan adanya kalimat itu ya...minna-san...

he..he...amatiran...

so...lagi dan lagi...star mohon bantuannya ya untuk memperbaiki fic-star dengan pendapat, pesan, kesan dan kritik minna-san tentang fanfict ini...star nanti review-nya, ya~

thank's minna-san

**by : star azura**


End file.
